Beast Wars: The Human Element
by Cursed One
Summary: The Beast Wars rage on as Gadget takes a more active role in the fight against Megatron and his Predacons, but a greater threat has yet to reveal itself. Slightly violent and some language. Chapter 10 is up. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Wars: The human element

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except the one that I created and put into the story.

Authors Note: ok, the new Transformer is coming out and I was feeling nostalgic and watched Beast Wars and so like normal I think about it till it drives me insane and I have to write it down so I can get it out of my head. This going to start after the episode Call of the Wild so most the characters from the series are in play. This is pretty rough. I've never written anything like this so it's not so great. Review it if you like and thanks for reading. -

Darkside… 

Megatron's fingers drummed against the console as his mind plotted his next move against those accursed Maximals. The only thing that made him slightly less irritated was his new loyal drone, Inferno, even if his logic circuits were a little off. Terrorsaur and Waspinator watched the monitors are signs of enemy movement. The traitorous spiders Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were still in hiding after the little show them put on with Inferno. Scorponok floated nearly by, clicking his pincers nervously.

"Oh, Waspinator see something," his wings flutter. "Maximal stasis pod is landing in sector omega."

"Ah, another trooper to add to our ranks, yes. Inferno, Terrorsaur, and Waspinator go and retrieve the pod. Make sure the Maximals don't get near the pod."

"As you command royalty," Inferno bowed and left as Waspinator and Terrorsaur grumbled.

_Axalon_ …

"Optimus, we just picked up a stasis pod," Rhinox turned and looked over at him.

"Send a message to Tigertron. Rattrap and I will meet him there," He turned toward the exit.

"Wait, it's _that _signal Optimus," Rhinox stood up. "If the Predacons get their hands on it you know what will happen."

"Well that's just prime." Optimus computed this information for a moment. "We make this a level 1 priority then." Rhinox nodded and called all the Maximals to the bridge of their grounded vessel.

Cheetor arrived with Dinobot and Rattrap in tow, "What's going on Big-bot?"

"There a stasis pod that is about to crash in sector Vega," Optimus pointed out the predicted path of the pod. "We must reach this pod before the Predacons and keep it from going active all costs. Rattrap and I will go ahead. The rest of you will come as quickly as you are able. I have no doubt Megatron has already sent some of his people to retrieve it."

"What is important about this pod?" Dinobot inquired.

"There isn't time to explain now. Once the pod is back in the base I will explain everything. Rattrap," Optimus disappeared out the exit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Boss Monkey." Rattrap waved to the others and disappeared.

"We should get moving as well," Rhinox said and Cheetor followed right away.

Dinobot looked over at the console, "Sentinel, active in 30 clicks."

"Acknowledged," a computerized voice answered and they left the base to be defended by the auto turrets.

A white tiger watched as red ball of fire flame fell into the forest below him. "Is this how I to came to be of this world?" The tiger thought aloud. He looked down into the forest and then ran in. Even through the dense foliage it didn't take long for him to find the pod as it laid on the forest floor several bushes and trees were on fire. "Tigertron, Maximize." The tiger almost seemed to shed his fur and skin and revealed his robotic form. He walked over the stasis pod, "This one seems…different from mine." He noted numerous changes to the pod, extra stabilizers and number of other modification that he couldn't identify.

He tapped at the console trying to get it to open, "Access denied, voice print identification required."

"Strange," he backed away from the console.

"Oh, Tiger-bot is all alone," Waspinator dropped in from the sky. "We destroy Tiger-bot and take pod."

"For the royalty!" Inferno turned his guns Tigertron. Flames raged toward him and he rolled out of the way.

Terrorsaur landed beside the pod and grabbed the pod with his talons, "I'll take the pod to Megatron. You two hold off the Maximal." Terrorsaur flapped his leather wings, pulling the pod up with him.

"No," Tigertron shot several energy blasts at Terrorsaur, but he managed to evade them. Tigertron reeled back as Waspinator hit him. He ducked behind tree and Inferno laughed insanely and flew off followed by Waspinator. "Beast mode," he returned to his tiger appearance and ran after them.

He was barely to make them out through the tree line but he could hear Optimus's jets growing close. "Tigertron, have you found the pod?" Optimus floated in the air as Rattrap was in his beast mode, holding on for dear life.

"I had it, but Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Inferno over came me and took it. They are taking it back to Megatron." Tigertron looked up at him.

"Slag! The others are coming. We _must _recover that pod before Megatron gets it open." Optimus took off without another word, "Maximum burn!"

Rattrap gave out a yelp, "Boss Monkey, right you trying to make me fall?!"

"There they are," Optimus ignored him. Two rocket launchers slide out from his chest and fired. The shots raced toward Inferno and Waspinator. They both hit their target and they went spiraling toward the ground.

Terrorsaur flapped harder as he tried to escape, but the pod's weight was slowing him down. Optimus flew beside him while Rattrap jumped off of him, "Rattrap, maximize!" He landed on Terrorsaur's shoulders, "Hey there, remember me?" Rattrap pressed a pistol to his temple, "Now take us done nice and slow."

Slowly they sank back down to the ground and the pod landed with a small crash as Terrorsaur released it. Terrorsaur landed and Rattrap jumped off but kept his sights on him. Optimus landed by the pod and tapped at the console, "Good, it looks as though as the systems are undamaged."

Rhinox and the others finally arrived and Cheetor walked up beside the pod, "It doesn't look any different from the other pods to me."

"No, it has several modification to it, but for what I wonder," Dinobot walked around it.

"I'll explain once it's back at base. Rhinox, take the lead. Dinobot will bring up the rear and make certain the Predacons don't get near it."

"I don't think so Optimus Primal." Megatron arrived with the rest of his troops, in beast mode, with Waspinator buzzing near by. "When Waspinator told me that all of the Maximals were out to retrieve a single pod and began to wonder what could be so important. Lets find out shall we? Megatron, terrorize!" He and all the Predacons changed into their robot modes and opened fire on the Maximals.

The Maximals all changed and covered Rhinox as he pulled the pod to cover, "Slag." He pulled the pod behind a boulder and pulled out his chain guns. "Optimus, we have to drive them off before we can move it safely."

"Why not simply wake them up?" Rattrap ducked behind a tree. "We could certainly use the help."

Rhinox peeked past the rock and took a couple shot at Terrorsaur, "Whatever we are going to do, we need to do it."

"Not that you will be able to help," a purple spider cackled. "Tarantulas terrorize." He whipped out a gun. The shot hit and a green energy spread quickly through Rhinox's body. He fell to the ground as Tarantulas walked over to the pod, "I have to move this quickly before the others notice."

"You mean like me," Cheetor jumped out and shot at him. Tarantulas rolled out of the way and the shots hit the pod. "Oops."

"Cryo-stasis disrupted," a computerized voice echoed out from the console. "Emergence reanimation program activated." A white steam leaked out of the pod. "Programming damaged, unable to complete cycle."

"No," Optimus looked over at the pod. He gave out a cry as several shots hit him in the chest.

"You should know better than to look away from your opponent." Megatron strolled past him toward to pod. The other Maximals had been pushed away from the pod, save Rhinox who was disable by Tarantulas and Cheetor. He watched as the lid to the pod opened, "No, it can't be!" The figure rose to a sitting position and her hair fell around her shoulders. Her pale skin stood out against the black pod and strange suit, almost making her glow. "A human!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was foggy and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. Sounds were coming into focus and the first thing was clear, "A human! Destroy it!" She ripped off the last of cord from the suit and rolled out of the pod. She saw a bright light pass over her and felt the heat from the shot. She pulled her head in as pieces of metal fell around her. "Optimus, what the hell is going on?"

"Gadget, stay put," she could hear him but she could see anything but light and shadows. "Cheetor, get her out of here now."

"I don't think so Primal," a large shadow loomed over her. She could hear a weapon charge as in front of her, "Humans tipped the balance in the war between the Decepticon and the Autobots, but they shall have no place here."

She rolled on the ground twisting and kicking at where she heard the weapon charge. She felt her foot make contact. A blast missed her by only a foot sending her flying several feet away from where she was. Gadget groaned as she pulled herself up. She looked up and saw a bright light coming at her again.

A shadow stepped in front of her, "Attacking a defenseless opponent? You have no honor, Megatron!" She didn't recognize who's voice it was, but they were on her side it seemed. "Human, don't move. It will be easier to defend a single spot rather than watch you dance around."

She snorted, "If you guys were more organized that wouldn't be such a problem."

Someone wooted to her right side, "This one has some spunk on her, eh, Chopperface? Hey, kid, how about a little help?"

"Right," a younger sounding figure stepped next to her.

"Now, move backward. We need proper cover. We could still be attacked from behind," the figure in front moved closer toward her and she took several steps backward.

Gadget felt something wrap around her ankle and she was pulled off her feet, "Shit!" She reached out trying to grab onto one of them. She felt smooth metal slide across her palm, but they didn't catch her. She kicked at the thing attached to her ankle but that proved pointless as her other foot almost got stuck to it as well. She stopped moving.

Rhinox stood with his foot on the thread of Tarantulas's webbing. The spider looked at him with surprise as Rhinox shook a finger at him before leveling his machine guns at him. Tarantulas tried to scrabble out of the way, but it was far to late for that. Bullets clattered against his metal frame till he fell to the ground. He offered her his hand but she looked around in every other direction, "Take my hand." She immediately looked up at him and extended her hand. He pulled her to her feet. "Dinobot, Cheetor help Optimus. Tigertron and Rattrap, provide them with cover fire."

The Maximals went about their tasks as Rhinox kneed down, "I'm going to pick you up now." Gadget frowned grimly but nodded. She felt her feet leave the ground and she quickly braced herself against his chest plate. He watched as Optimus, Dinobot, and Cheetor disappeared in the woods. He took one look at Megatron's angry face and took off after them. Tigertron took one last shot at him and then took off in beast mode.

"After them!" Megatron looked around him. His troops lay on the ground too damaged to pursue them, "Blast!" Blackarachnia came out of the woods dragging Tarantulas. She appeared undamaged, "Blackarachnia, pursue the Maximals and if you have the opportunity, kill the human."

"Yes, Megatron," She changed into a black widow spider and disappeared.

Rhinox stopped and all the Maximals gathered around. Gadget could have more gratefully for that. It was bad enough that she couldn't see, but being carried while blind was disorienting.

Optimus looked a little worse for wear and they would all be spending some time in the R-camber. "Rhinox, where is Gadget?" Optimus leaned heavily on Dinobot.

"I'm here Optimus." The human looked in his direction. "What's going on?"

"That's exactly what we'd like to know," Rattrap walked up to Rhinox looking up at her. "Like how a human ended up in a Maximal stasis pod?"

"First let convert back to beast mode, it's going to be a long walk back to the base," Optimus said with a sigh.

"I have to put you down now," Rhinox lowered her to the ground and then converted to beast mode.

Optimus walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Other than the fact I can't see at the moment I think I'm alright," she waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Put your hand on my shoulder," Optimus instructed and she did with a rather confused look when she felt hair instead of metal. "Everyone, this is Selena Lennox, also known as Gadget." She waved and the transformers looked at each other. Optimus started walking and Gadget followed. "She was part of a envoy that came to Cybertron to open trade with us."

"We had finally found a way to safely harvest the energon on Earth," Gadget added. "We don't have much use for it, but you guys do."

"Right. The Council of Elders decided to keep their arrival a secret till the final arrangements were made, but someone found out however," Optimus looked toward Gadget. "They destroyed the warehouse where their ship and crew was at. The ship was destroy and all of the crew was killed save one."

"After that it was decided that it was best that they send me home. The scientists rigged up one of the stasis pods so I could sleep the whole way there. It took us thirteen years to make the journey. Our technology isn't as advanced as yours yet. I was seven when my parents volunteered on the condition that I go with them," she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"So why was she on our ship?" Cheetor asked.

"Our exploration route took us close to Earth's solar system so it was decided that we would return her," Rhinox added.

"A poor choice it would seem," Dinobot snarled.

Gadget stumbled over a rock and cursed on her breath. Optimus and Rhinox filled in the details of the space battle with Megatron that damaged their ship and forced them down on this planet. The planet had a large energon held and they were forced to take on an alternate beast mode.

When they final reached the base they were greeted by the final Maximal on the team, "Sorry I didn't make it in time to be any help Optimus." Airazor landed infront of them.

"It was my own fault for sending you out on such a long scouting mission. Gadget, this is Airazor."

"It's very nice to meet you," Airazor shook her hand.

"Like wise," Gadget smiled. "You're female?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Slowly the Maximals stepped onto a platform and rose up into the ship. Blackarachnia watched and leveled her gun at the human. She had a clear shot and could have taken her out. Instead she put her gun away, "Like I'm going to getting scrapped by the Maximals over such a small thing." She change back to beast mode and began making her way back to the Darkside.

Optimus and Rhinox were the first two to use the CR-cambers. Leaving Gadget alone with a bunch of Transformers she didn't know. Airazor guilded her to a chair and she sat there while the others simply watched her. She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and the akward silence. Gadget rubbed her forehead as her head began to throb. The side-effects of rushing in coming out of stasis were starting to present themselves. "Is there somewhere I can lay down?"

"Is something wrong?" Tigertron asked.

"My body is stressed out because the stasis was interrupted. I need time to let my body recover," she sat up.

"She can use my room," Cheetor suggested. Gadget shrugged indifferently and stood up. Cheetor grabbed her hand and began leading her to his room. Airazor followed after the two of them and they disappeared down the corridor.

Dinobot growled, "Wonderful, we seem to have gained another useless member. We are in a war, we need warriors, not another fledgling."

"She fights well for one who can't see," Tigertron looked over at him. "Could you have done as well without your sight?" Dinobot simply growled at him. "She has strength, even if it is more difficult to see."

"If you say so Stripes," Rattrap sat down. "I just wonder what we are going to do with her."

Cheetor and Airazor made his steel bed as comfortable as they could. Gadget thanked them as they left. She sat down and leaned back till her head banged against the wall. "I should have just let that Predacon kill me," she groaned as her head throbbed again. She laid down and got as comfortable as she could. It didn't take long after that for sleep to take her.

Author's note: I just realized when I started this one that I had forgotten Airazor, but problem solve. Aren't I slick? (jk) This one isn't as bad as the first chapter, and I'm trying hard to make her a mary-sue and keep everyone in character. I got to see the movie the other night and for anyone who hasn't seen it yet I think it's a very good movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus slide the steel door open and looked at Gadget. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she lay perfectly still. Optimus sighed and closed the door again. He went back up to the command deck. Cheetor paced back and forth while Rattrap and Rhinox watched him. "She's still sleeping."

"Why did I have to tell her she could sleep in my room," Cheetor whined.

"Let's just hope she wakes up soon. It can't be good for her to be down that long," Rhinox turned back the console. "It's to bad we don't know more about humans. We might be able to do something."

"There's nothing in the data tracks?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing useful," Rhinox shrugged.

"It's been two days. Can't we just wake her? I've heard of a beauty nap, but this is taking a little far." Rattrap joked.

"We can't know what waking her early could do. Has Dinobot returned from his patrol?" Optimus changed the subject.

"No, but old Dinobutt is due back any minute," Rattrap motioned to the screen. "We still got lots of Pred signals going on and off the scanners, but none of them have done anything…yet."

"Megatron won't do anything till he knows how to…deal with the human," Dinobot rose up on the elevator.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cheetor tilted his head.

Dinobot snarled, "If he believes that he could use her to force us to surrender, say holding her hostage, he will try to capture her alive. And given my present company, that would likely succeed."

"Good point," Optimus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Go on and rest Dinobot. Rattrap and I will go out on patrol for a while."

"Oh, man," Rattrap, whined as he and Optimus left the base.

Dinobot turned and stalked down the corridor toward his room. He knew what he would do with the human if he had the choice, lock her back in a pod and throw it in the sea. This could only spell more trouble for them and they already had that in spades. She was simply useless.

He stopped as her heard a groan come out of Cheetor's room. He silently debated on whether or not he should simply pretend he didn't hear anything. A second groan echoed out of the room, louder this time. He sighed, "I'm becoming as soft as the rest of them." He gentle slid the door open and peeked inside. The human's chest rose and fell rapidly and her hands twitched. He slid it open enough to enter the room and walked over to the bed.

Gadget stood in a large warehouse and looked over at their ship that had made it so far, so many close calls, meteor showers, solar flares, and a number of other dangers of deep space travel. She could hear her parents enter the warehouse, they were returning from their meeting with the Council of Elders. She smiled and walked toward them, away from the ship. Suddenly there were flames everywhere. She looked for a way around it as her parents stood there smiling as the flames engulfed them. Gadget raced into the flames as something crashed down on top of her.

Her eyes flew open. She saw a blue face with red eyes glaring down at her. Two thoughts happened at this moment, the first was, 'I can see,' and the second, 'I'm going to die!' She kicked out, knocking whoever that was away from her. She scrabbled to her feet and the person stood up with a growl. He towered over her, looking down at her menacingly. He pulled out a sword with rotating blades on it and a rotating shield. He launched himself at her.

She ducked down and rolled between his legs. This only seemed to make him angrier as he turned chased after her. Gadget slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. Dinobot slashed the door down the center and kicked it down. He saw her turn on of the corners and stalked down the hall. Glared down both directions but the human had disappeared somewhere. He slowly turned to the right and watched carefully for signs of where she went. He looked down and saw a maintenance hatch was open. His broad shoulders would never fit through the hole; only the Vermin could fit in such a small space easily. He squared his sword with the wall and stabbed inward.

"Shit," Gadget cursed as the sword slide in just above her head. The blade slide out and Gadget jumped to right as the sword slide. Dinobot stuck his spinning shield into the hole and ducked and jumped away. She crawled under sword as he pulled it out again.

"Dinobot!" She heard Rhino's voice. "What are you doing?"

"Just ridding us of a pest," the sword entered the wall, angling down at her.

Sparks fly through the air as his sword grinds over the top of her right leg. Gadget gave out a small scream and pulled in her legs. Rhinox stomped over to Dinobot and pushed him away from the blade, "That's enough." Rhinox pulled the blade out of the wall. He could see her through the numerous holes in the wall, "Are you alright?" She looked like a cat that had been backed into a corner by a much larger dog.

She looked up through the hole and then backed farther away from him. "Is hestill out there?"

Rhinox looked over at Dinobot, "Leave, now." Dinobot glared at Rhinox as he left the area. She slowly pulled herself out of the maintenance hatch, double-checking that Dinobot truly was gone. "Are you alright? It sounded as though you were injured."

She backed away a step, "Just a scratch. You're Rhinox, right?" He nodded, "Nice to be able to see you." Rhinox towered over her as well. She wasn't short by human standards, she was 5'10", but Rhinox was a little over eight feet tall.

Cheetor walked over to Rhinox, "What's Dinobot's glitch?" He saw Gadget standing, "Whoa."

"Cheetor, I'll contact Optimus on the coms and let him know that Gadget is awake," Rhinox nodded to Gadget and left.

Cheetor followed the damage back to his room. "Ah, man, now I got to clean up my room." Cheetor bent over and picked up some of the stuff off the floor.

"Let me help. It's my fault anyways," she pulled a small table up right.

Cheetor looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't kicked him, he wouldn't have tried to kill me," She picked up and picture and put it on a small table.

"You kicked him?" Cheetor burst out laughing. Gadget studied his face for a moment; he was young, younger then the others at any rate. The marks on face reminded her of a cat for some reason. "No wonder Dinobot was so mad."

"In my defense I had just woken up from a nightmare," Gadget looked up at him.

Cheetor snicker, "From one bad dream to another?" He only laughed harder. She smiled and chuckled silently. Cheetor talked her ear off about all the adventures he had been on since they landed here. How Dinobot defected from the Predacons and battled along side them, how Tigertron, Airazor was brought into this world and joined the fight, how Blackarachnia and Inferno joined the Predacons, then of the strange alien structures that were on the planet. By the time he was done the room was clean and she was sitting on his bed.

"That's quiet a story," Gadget tapped the bed as she thought. "I'd like to see them if I can."

"I'm afraid that may not be possible," Optimus arrived with Rhinox and Rattrap in tow.

"Big Bot," Cheetor jumped slightly. "Why not?"

"Think about it Spots," Rattrap leaned toward them. "She ain't exactly built for battle."

"Optimus, you can't afford to have me sitting around your base while the rest of you fight," she stood up.

He sighed, "I also can't let anything happen to you. The council told me that you were good with our technology. Our base could use some work and I'm sure everyone will appreciate the help."

Gadget frowned and was about to say something when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed as they all looked at her strangely, "It seems my body has something to say; I'm hungry."

The Maximals all looked at each other and back at her. Rhinox took her up to the bridge and she looked through the database they had collected. She pointed out several plants that look edible and they went out to gather them. They sent Dinobot to go out hunting and to blow off some steam.

Gadget was content for the moment to look through the databases about this planet. She took a good look at one of the alien structures. It looked similar to a picture of Stonehenge that she had seen once. Another thing that bothered her was the beast mode they had all taken, all of them were from Earth. She might have grown up in deep space but her parents had made sure she knew about Earth. _The alien could have taken these creatures from Earth, but why? _She frowned as her stomach growled loudly again. First thing was first though.

Rhinox and Rattrap came back with a large container full of fruits and plants. "So Gaddy," Rattrap started as he watched her sort through all the food. "Are you really good with our tech? You said yourself that ours is move advanced then yours."

She looked over at him, "Gaddy? What, Gadget not a good enough of a nickname for you?" He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, we were on Cybertron for a year and a half before we were discovered by who've attacked us. I was there another six months before the Council could agree on what to do with me. I've always been good with technology and I had a lot time on my hands so I learned how to work with it." She popped a small berry into her mouth. Her lips puckered and she squinted, "Sour."

"I have a question as well," Rhinox watched her as she tried a different berry. "How did you know where Megatron was when you couldn't see it?"

"I could hear it. Believe it or not, there are people that live their whole lives without ever seeing anything. My other senses made up for the fact I couldn't see," she looked over at him. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Later, Optimus and Cheetor came back with large buckets of water and Dinobot came back with a dead deer. He took it back outside and skinned it, which Gadget thought he seemed a little too happy to do. They had started to set up one of the extra storage areas as a space for her. They had put up a makeshift bed and Airazor had put some flowers in a vase on a stand. They were slightly wilted now, but still held their beauty. One of the containers of water and the fruits were put there and the other in the cargo bay.

Rhinox escorted her to the main cargo bay. Some of her personal items had survived the attack and were put on board. There were several changes of clothes, some small electronic devices, some tools, and a locket.

She picked them out of the crate and carried them to the storage area. She closed door and stripped off the cryo-suit. Just as she pulled it down around her knees her flesh turned cold and metallic. Gadget sat and turned her leg so she could see if Dinobot did any damage to the casing, just some scratches. She grabbed a tool with a small round head and turned it on. The head spun and she used it to smooth out the scratches. Once she was done she tuck the tools away. She pulled on black t-shirt and stepped into a light blue mechanic's suit. She tied the long sleeves around her waist and put on the locket. Without a mirror it was hard to tell if she looked like anything other than a mess, but smoothed out her black hair as much as possible before stepping back out of the room.

She found Rhinox again and smiled, "So, where is the main computer?"

Authors Note: I don't like this chapter much. It's pretty boring and probably not very interest. Oh well. I managed to read Bodyguard and it's pretty good. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Oh, one last note, incase you didn't catch how old she is, she's 22.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had already past since Gadget had joined the Maximals in the Beast Wars. Gadget was in the main engine room trying to improve the power systems. Rhinox did what he could but his main concerns were keeping the shields active and the autoguns functional. All of the coding was in Cybertronian so she had one of the devices from the crate hooked up to the main computer. It decoded and translated it into English, making the work go much faster. She made several adjustments before tapping a small round disc sitting on top of the console, "Rhinox, any improvement?"

"Some, but I'm detecting some power fluctuations in the main grid," Rhinox's voice emanated from the disc.

She frowned and looked down at the device, "I just don't understand. I've checked the grid twice and can't find the problem." Gadget brushed her bangs back thinking. "Rhinox, what if the grid isn't the problem, but the power source. How are your energon stores?"

She waited patiently for a moment and then he came back on, "Looks like we're down to less then a 25. That would probably explain it. Come up to the command deck."

Gadget gathered up her things and headed back the bridge. Rhinox was looking a scanner when she finally made her way up. Cheetor waved at her while Dinobot and Rattrap didn't seem to notice she had entered the room.

"The scanners show there is a large energon deposit in this area. We need to recharge the fuel cells so the four of us will go out and gather some. Optimus and Airazor are still out on patrol so Gadget will be left to defend the base." Gadget felt her heart drop.

"Are you certain that is wise? She is only human," Dinobot growled.

She cleared her throat, "I think I can handle it."

There was an awkward silence for several seconds before Rhinox continued. "We shouldn't be gone more then a few hours and Optimus and Airazor are close enough that if there is a problem they will be able to help. Dinobot, Rattrap go and get the equipment we need."

"Man, why do I always get stuck with Chopperface?"

"I am no more excited than you, Vermin. First leaving the base in the hands of the human and working on a task that is clearly beneath a warrior like myself." Dinobot growled as he disappeared. Gadget glared at him.

"Ah, ignore Dinobot. I know you'll be alright," Cheetor smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "How long do you expect to be gone?"

"No more than two hours," Rhinox answered as he memorized the coordinates. "Just be sure not to mess with too many of the systems while we're gone."

"You try not to get yourselves killed," Gadget commented. They rode the elevator down and she watched as they disappeared off the scanners. She took out her translator again and plugged it into the scanner. She looked through it but because of the energon she doubted she could improve the scanners that much.

She unplugged it and looked around for something else to fiddle with. She looked over at one of the computers and plugged the translator in again. "Personal files?" Access Restricted, the screen flashed as she tried to get into Optimus's file. "Well that's no fun." With no one around she didn't see why she shouldn't know more about her companions.

She put the translator down and ran back to her room. She shuffled through some of the other things that she had. She pulled out a small computer chip from the pile and looked over quickly before returning to the command deck. She opened a small port at the base of the translator and pushed it gently in. The small screen that normally shone green turned red. The chip itself wasn't from earth, but she had converted it to work as a decoder and decrypter. It quickly went to work and she looked through the Maximal's files.

After so time she looked up at the clock. Almost two hours had past and she hadn't heard anything from Rhinox and the others. She unplugged the device and went over to the comms, "This is base to Rhinox." She waited for a moment and there was nothing. "This is base to Cheetor, respond please." She waited again and there was nothing. "Base to anyone, please respond."

"Tigertron to base. Is there a problem Selena?" Tigertron's echoed out.

"I've been trying to reach Rhinox, Cheetor, Dinobot and Rattrap, but none of them are responding. See if you have any luck," She tapped the console with her thumb as she waited.

"I can't seem to reach them either. I will contact Optimus and Airazor. Keep the comms open." Tigertron's voice came back.

She cursed silently as she walked over to the scanners. She had tracked them going northeast from the base and no one had come into range since they left. There were five or six sectors that Rhinox had mentioned had large deposits of energon and two of them were that way. She cut out all of the scanners except the ones to the northeast and focused all the power, trying to cut through the interference. She cursed as it improved the scanners by only 1,000 feet.

"Even Earth's energon is stable enough to not to mess with communications." She had abandoned the idea that this planet was Earth when she found out about the two moons the orbited it. If the aliens had all the power to create all these artifacts and such, then they could easily move a few animals from one planet to another.

"Optimus to base, status report." Gadget filled him in on the details. "Alright, stay there and keep sentinel online and the shields up. Airazor, Tigertron, and I will search them. Contact us if you get any word from them."

"Right, and Optimus, keep your eyes out for Predacons. I wouldn't be surprised if they had something to do with this," Gadget commented.

"Copy that, Optimus out," Optimus landed and transformed back into beast mode. He sniffed the air and his olfactory filters detected that his companions had indeed gone this way, Rattrap's scent nearly overpowering the others. Where they had gone from there it was hard to tell. Fragmented pieces of energon lay scattered on the ground and the remains of the storage device they used to carry it. He wondered around for another moment and his paw tapped something metallic.

Optimus picked the piece and the Predacon symbol was staring at him. He walked out of the energon field and tapped his chest, "Airazor, Tigertron keep an eye out for Predacons in the area."

"Optimus, if that's true, one of us should be back at the base," Airazor spoke. "Gadget is alone at the base and they could attack while she is alone."

"Normally I would agree, but we have four missing Maximals out there that are possible injured. Sentinel will keep her safe. Search the adjunct sectors, Rhinox will try to return to the base with the others." Optimus looked around him with a sigh and continued his search on foot.

Tigertron decided to search the sector north of Optimus along the river. If he were lost the river would be the best way to find his way again. He stalked along the ravine that contained the river several miles from the base. If he didn't find them by the time he reached the base then he would check on Selena. She sounded distressed when she had contacted him, but he was certain the memory of her fallen human companions was still fresh in her mind.

He passed by one of the waterfalls and looked down into the mists. What wonders this world has. No matter how many times he passed the same waterfall it seems to hold him in awe and wonder. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of weapons fire over the roar of the waterfall. He transformed and used his scanners to pierce through the mists. The missed Maximals stood about a hundred feet below him.

"Optimus, I found them, but I am unable to reach them. Lock onto my position and hurry," Tigertron saw Terrorsaur swooping in to attack them. Tigertron drew his weapon, but couldn't get a clean shot. His friends shots went wildly in every direction, now of them coming close to their target. "Are their optical sensors malfunctioning?"

He looked away as he heard Optimus's jets and walked away searching the skies. He flagged Optimus down, "Quickly, they are at the bottom of the ravine by the river." Optimus nodded and disappeared into the mists. Tigertron waited patiently till Optimus reappeared carrying a deactivated Cheetor and Rattrap. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but they are all in status lock. We need to get them to the R chamber right away," Optimus laid them both done gently.

Airazor finally arrived, "Sorry, I ran into Scorponok on the way and asked him a few questions about what happened."

"It'll have to wait. Tigertron, can you carry these two back to base while Airazor and I get Rhinox and Dinobot?" Optimus looked over at them.

"Yes," was all Tigertron said as he lifted his companions, one over each shoulder, and began walking back toward the base. As he got close enough the shields went down and Selena appeared on the lift. "You should not be out here. The Predacons…"

"Can wait, do you know what happened to them? They look awful," she made room for him on the lift and they rose back into the ship.

"I do not, but Airazor might. She questioned Waspinator about what happened." She assisted him in positioning the two bots in the R chamber and then went over to the computer. She plugged in her small device and began tapping it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with them," she said as the computer went to work. "Their systems look contaminated by something. The computer says its energon. I don't know ton about the transformer internal systems, but it can't be a good thing. The R chamber will stop the contamination for Rattrap and Cheetor, but Rhinox and Dinobot will have to wait since there are only two R chambers. Their systems will only get worse while they wait."

Tigertron nodded, "What can we do?"

She bit down on her lower lip and looked around. Optimus came in with Rhinox and sat him down and Airazor came in dragging Dinobot, "Optimus, how would you stop an energon contamination without the use of an R chamber?"

"That's seems to be a very specific question," Airazor looked at her deactivated comrades. "Scorponok said that he ambushed them while they were out searching for energon. He used a missile to charge the energon. The explosion is probably what caused the contamination."

They all stood in silence for a moment. Gadget assumed they were all thinking but it was hard to tell. Her father told her that she could fix another mechanical, but this was different. If she messed up then they would die and it would be her fault. "Optimus, please, there has to be something."

He sighed, "I think our best bet is to simply keep the contamination from reaching their core processor and their spark." Optimus turned toward her and looked down at her, "You'll have to do it. You're the only one of us with the technical expertise."

"But I don't know," Gadget started.

"You also have a better chance at succeeding then the rest of us do," he interrupted her. "Please."

Gadget sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I…I'll try." They pulled out some of Rhinox's tools while she studied his schematics. They systems were all interlinked and it would be impossible to completely cutting them off from the energy they need. She grimaced when she realized that she was going to have to reroute half his systems and she would still have to work on Dinobot. She decided to concentrate on controlling the contamination and redirecting it, then she would have enough time to hopefully reroute the systems.

Rhinox was positioned on top of the table and Gadget walked up to the table and picked up one of Rhinox's tools. It nearly fell out of her hands from the unexpected weight. The thing weighted almost 40 pounds and she had seen Rhinox handle it nimble in one hand. She grabbed it with both her hands and Optimus opened Rhinox's chest plate. Rhinox's spark pulsated as she worked around it on the surrounding circuitry. After about twenty minutes of work she backed away and sat down the tool. Her hands had gone completely numb and her shoulders were aching, just from trying to hold the tool at a steady distance.

"What's the matter?" Optimus watched as she flexed her hands.

"The tools are too big and heavy," she rubbed them to help speed up the process.

"Perhaps if one of his held it. Then you could continue," Airazor suggested.

Airazor reached for the tool, but Tigerton picked it up first, "I will assist her. We must still watch for Predacons. They may use this to their advantage." Airazor looked slightly upset but said nothing. "Come Selena, you must finish your work quickly." Tigerton held it in his right hand and she stepped infront of him. She grabbed the tip of the tool and began working again. Airazor watched them as their hands moved in sync with the other. Optimus left them to work and keep an eye on the scanners. Airazor went over by Optimus, but kept looking back as the two of them work.

After an hour she finished working on Rhinox and Dinobot. Tigertron sat the tool down and Gadget collapsed in a chair, "That should do till Cheetor and Rattrap recover in a day or so." She rubbed her wrists lightly and closed her eyes.

"You were very good," Tigertron looked over at her. "It was an honor to assist you."

Gadget smiled, "And I'm grateful for your help. Why is it I don't see you around the base very often? Even Airazor makes sure come in every other day so."

Tigertron looked at her thoughtfully at her for a moment, "I feel more at home outside the base and away from the technology. Do you not long to be out in the fresh air?"

She shook her head, "Not really." He looked her with a stunned expression. "I spent most of my life around technology. I was raised most of my life in deep space, we couldn't exactly stop to let me run around in the grass. Plus, my father was responsible for the maintaining the ship we were on and insist that I learn all about it."

He stared at her for a moment, uncertain of how to continue. "I can't imagine that being pleasant. This world holds so many wonders and when I gaze up at the two moons I feel at peace. Have you never felt that way?"

"Two moons, I would like to see them for myself eventually," Gadget repeated to herself. _Sometime I forget that this isn't Earth. _"I can't think of a time, not off the top of my head anyway. Besides, 'feeling at peace' is just an over glorified expression for feeling happy."

He laughed, "You are an interesting person Selena."

"Tigertron," neither of them had noticed that Airazor had walked up behind them. "May I have a word with you." He nodded and left with her.

Gadget stretched and looked over at the R chambers. It would be a day or so before Rattrap could come out and another two for Cheetor. She just hoped that the Predacons would decide it was too much trouble for them to attack them while in their base.

A/N: Darn Harry Potter. I stopped writing to read the book and it almost killed my inspiration! So this chapter took awhile since I had to find where they tried to bury it. Yes Trickster91, this is still the first season, but I do intend to have Deapthcharge and Rampage in there eventually, along with Silverbolt and Quickstrike. Also, I'm glad the Dinobot chase was entertaining. I just had that in my head and it seemed to fit so I used it. And just incase you didn't realize, this was the episode call Dark Voyage. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. -


	5. Chapter 5

Gadget stretched and yawned as she was coming to the end of her shift. They were still down four fighters and if Megatron chose to attack now they would be outnumbered. She currently had everything but the essentials shut down. The power level was a major problem issue now, shields had to be maintained, auto-guns powered, R chambers working at full, and scanners at full. Everything else was powered down, including the lights. Luckily though, all her equipment had rechargeable batteries. She tapped the lettering on the screens writing in her journal she had kept since she was twelve.

She was completely absorbed in her thoughts when a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder. She jumped out of her chair, dropping her journal in the process, and turn, "Optimus! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized as he picked up her journal. He offered it to her.

She sighed, "Don't worry about it." She took it looked over at the clock. "You're not on for another half an hour. Something bothering you?"

He shook his head, "No, just thought I would relieve you early. You did well today."

Gadget frowned, "If you say so. It doesn't feel like I did much."

Optimus looked down at the small human. "You saved Rhinox and Dinobot. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. If you hadn't been here there is no guarantee that they would have made it at all." She remained silent for a moment before opening and closing her mouth. There was something else bothering her, but he didn't know her well enough to know what.

"Well, since you're here I'm going to bed. 'Night Optimus," she waved as she walked past and disappeared into the dark corridor using her journal as a flashlight. Once she was out of sight she shook her head, "If only saving them would have been such a simple thing."

Optimus silently wondered if all humans were like Gadget as she disappeared down the hallway. She wasn't normally so evasive, it wasn't her style, and she described it once as not 'beating around the bush.' As far as he could tell that meant that she was blunt and not very tactful. His attention drifted back to the scanner and he watched carefully for activity. He wasn't more than an hour into his watch when the hatch of one of the R chambers opened. He stood up and walked over as Rattrap stumbled out. "Rattrap?"

"Oh, man, I thought I was still blind for a minute. What's with the lights?" Rattrap complained.

"We're reserving our power. Help me get Dinobot into the chamber," Optimus moved over to Dinobot.

Rattrap sighed, "I just wake up and I have to haul around Dinobutt." They positioned him in the chamber and then closed the hatch. "Where's Spots and Rhinox?"

"Cheetor is in the other R chamber and Rhinox is still shut down. I need to know what happened. Airazor had a chat with Scorponok so we know the basics," Optimus sat back down.

Rattrap told Optimus of the ambush by Waspinator and Scorponok, the battle with the giant snake, and the fight at the bottom of the falls. "If Rhinox wasn't there we'd all be scrap."

Optimus tapped his chin in thought, "Maybe. Go ahead to your quarters. I still have awhile before my watch is over." Rattrap didn't need any more encouragement and quickly disappeared. This war was getting worse by the day. What if he had lost all four of them? Would they be able to hold back the Predacons? Not for long, he imagined, than this world would be his and he could start his conquest. Primus, help all of Cybertron if that happens.

Dawn came quickly enough and Tigertron, Airazor, Rattrap, and Gadget slowly made their way to the command deck. They all looked to Optimus for orders. "Our first priority is to get our energy reserves back up to 100. Gadget, you'll have to guard the base again, but Tigertron will be here with you. Rattrap, Airazor and I are going to gather energon here." Optimus pointed to a position southeast from the base. "It's the closest energon deposit so we should be back in three hours."

"And what if you don't make it back?" Gadget asked.

Optimus turned to her "We will make it back. I promise you that we will be back. Come on." He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before riding the lift down with Airazor and Rattrap.

Once they were down and lift back up Airazor looked over at Optimus, "Shouldn't have you or Rattrap stay with her. You know her better after all."

"No, if the Predacons attack they may have to abandon the base. Tigertron will be able to defend her and find a place to hide her till we can find them." Airazor nodded and transformed into her beast mode. She took off into air with Rattrap riding Optimus through the air.

Tigertron watched Gadget silently for a few minutes as they watch the others disappear. She sighed as she sat down and picked up one of her devices. They sat in silence for several minutes before he spoke. "Selena," she looked away from what she was doing. "I would like to know about you, if you are willing to indulge my curiosity."

"I don't see why not." She sat the device down and looked at him, "As long as you don't mind if I ask something in turn." He shook his head, "Fire away then."

"But I had no intention of firing at you," Tigertron tilted his head slightly.

"Just ask your question," Gadget sighed.

He still looked confused but decided to let it go, "Ok, tell me of where you were born."

"A little town out in the middle of nowhere, called Cedar Falls. It's surround by farmland and the only reason anyone would go there was because for some reason they decided to build a university there. I can remember the winters were extremely cold. I couldn't even go out to play in the snow most of the time. Eventually it would start to warm back up and be pleasant for about a month till summer started. Then the heat and humidity would kick in and if you weren't carefully you would get dehydrated. My mom worried about me all the time so I wasn't outside very often. She was a nurse and had seen anything and everything about human disease. We never lived any where else that I can remember, until my dad was recruited for the mission." Tigertron looked completely engaged in what she was saying. _It couldn't have been that interesting, could it?_

"What kind of wildlife was there?" He asked.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask." Gadget scowled him. He apologized quickly and she asked her question, "How did you get your beast mode, the tiger?"

"Well, quiet simply because a tiger was the closest creature in range of the DNA scanners when my pod fell out of orbit."

"Was it alive?"

"Yes, why do you ask that?" Tigerton leaned forward a little.

"Let's just say I'm developing a theory," she responded. "Ok, your question."

"Alert: Predacons entering scanner range," Sentinel activated and they watch as four Predacons made their way toward the base.

"Identify," Tigertron ordered the computer.

"Blackarachnia, Tarantulas, Scorponok, and Megatron," It responded.

"What are we going to do?" Gadget looked over to Tigertron.

"If I know Megatron he's up to something. Attacking a fully armed base with only four troops isn't something someone as smart as Megatron would do. We'll see what he does first," Tigertron watched as they slowly made their way.

Gadget tried to keep calm as Tigertron walked over to the lift and waved, as he was lower to the ground. The shield was still up, but there was no guarantee on how long it would hold with the power reserves so low. Gadget wrapped her hair into a bun laid down on her stomach. She pulled herself over the hole up to her waist and then hung upside down. She could just see outside the ship. Tigertron walked to the edge of the shield and she could see the four Predacons moving toward him. She figure out who the spiders were immediately, the black widow being Blackarachnia and the purple spider being Tarantulas. The gray scorpion had to be Scorponok. Then there was a purple Tyrannosaur rex that towered over all of them, who could only be Megatron. She smiled to herself wondering if he had picked the color himself.

"Ah, Tigertron," the T-rex spoke in a suave, commanding tone. "How are the other Maximals doing I wonder, yess?"

"What do you want Megatron?" Tigertron growled at him.

"What I want is quiet simple, Maximal. The human, I wish to speak with her," He stated simply. "In exchange, we won't destroy your base right here and now."

Gadget pulled herself back up and sat down, "Why would he want to talk to me about?" She took a moment to let the lightheadedness subside before hanging back over the side.

"Come now Tigertron, surely no harm can be done by simply talking with her." Megatron called as Tigertron stalked back toward the lift.

He frowned as he spotted the top of her head. She swung herself back up as he rose up, "You heard than."

"Yeah," she walked over to the scanner. "I thought he hated humans." She recognized his voice clearly as being the one who said. 'A human, destroy it.' "I can't refuse though. We don't have a man power to push back an attack."

"I won't allow you to put yourself in such danger," Tigertron growled softly.

Gadget smiled, "I won't be. I won't even have to leave the ship." She displayed a small silver disc to him.

Megatron waited patiently for the Maximal fool to come back out of their ship with the human. He may be able to use Scorponok's failure and turn it into a victory. The spiders seemed impatient. Blackarachnia had insisted that this plan would never work and Tarantulas seemed to agree with her. Scorponok's blind faith in him also meant that it didn't matter what he thought. Megatron also knew how to manipulate the Maximals so this would prove a simple task indeed. He looked over as the lift slowly lowered.

"I told you this would never work," the she-spider muttered under her breath.

Megatron frowned as Tigertron stood before them, "I believe the deal was I talk to the human…"

"I can hear you just fine actually," a female voice hung in the air. Megatron looked over at Tigertron and saw a small silver disc. "You wanted to talk, so lets talk."

Tarantulas chuckled, "I believe I may begin to like this human."

Megatron glared down at him before clearing his throat, "I was hoping to speak with you face to face. This is so informal, yess."

"Maybe so, but this will have to do. It does comply with your terms," Gadget responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Indeed," he tapped the ends of his clawed fingers. "They me, what is your name human? It would be rude of me to refer to you as Human. It simply will not do, no."

"This coming from the person's whose first words directed toward me were, a human, destroy it, and you're worried about being rude?" Tigertron smiled. She had a point and Megatron's gaze shifted slightly.

"I was perhaps a little hasty in my wording at the time. You did emerge from the pod in a middle of a battle." Megatron could see the earth shifting a short distance behind Tigertron. "I have come to give you an offer of the unique variety." Megatron waited for a moment and when she didn't respond he continued. "I'm offering you an opportunity to join the Predacons."

There was a long silence as the other Predacons looked at Megatron as if he was insane and Tigertron stared at him angrily. "Are you serious? Do you seriously think I would leave the Maximals to join you?"

"I could tell you who killed the other humans in that warehouse. I was not responsible for it, but I know things, yess." Megatron saw Inferno's red ant head appear out of a hole in the ground. Megatron smiled as the insane ant pulled himself out of the hole, "This is you last chance to except my offer."

Tigertron looked down at the small device and waited. Would she leave them for that information? "I think…that you can throw yourself into the Pit," Gadget growled.

"Very well. Predacons, terrorize!" Megatron roared and they all changed into their robot modes.

Inferno laughed insanely and Tigertron turned to see him behind him, "Burn Destroyer of the Colony!" Tigertron rolled to avoid the flames but Inferno switched it to its gun mode and hit Tigertron several time. Tigertron fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Good work Inferno. Now, go shut down the shield and capture the human if you have the opportunity. Victory is at hand!" Megatron ordered.

"As you command Royalty," Inferno bowed and marched off toward the base.

"Shit," Gadget cursed as she heard every word. She had to do…something and quickly. She might be able to hold off a single Predacon if she was careful, but if the others got in the base it would be over. Rhinox still lay on the ground and Cheetor and Dinobot were in the R chamber and help was a long ways away. She looked over at the table and pulled herself under. She could see that numerous repairs had been done to the base. She pulled her knees in till she could put her feet flat against it. She pushed with all her might and she shouted as the metal creaked and final broke. It crashed to the floor and she set it up on its side.

Now, she had cover. She reached for one of Rhinox's machine guns and Dinobot's sword lay not far off. Rhinox's weapon was too heavy for her to lift above her waist and she cursed again. Dinobot's sword wasn't much light either but she could swing it. She gripped the hilt with both hands and waited. She could hear the lift rise and her heart pounded against her chest. Heavy footstep made their way toward the table and Gadget prepared herself. She saw Inferno's red colored foot appear and yelled as she charged around the table. He opened fire. She could hear the bullets fly past her and felt some pain, but she charged forward anyways. The tip of the blade meet Inferno's breastplate and Gadget pushed. Sparks flew as it drilled its way into his chest. He stumbled backward onto the lift. She pulled the sword out and punched the emergency button.

Inferno howled as he fell with the lift. Once it had reached the bottom again he looked up and the human had a gun this time. Slowly, the chambers began to spin. He dived out of the way before she could even get a shot off. "Sentinel, take the shields off line and divert that power to the auto-guns. Fire on all Predacon targets."

Megatron smiled as the shields went down but the instant they did the base's auto-guns and Inferno was retreating the base. He growled as he ducked for cover.

"We'll never get in the base now!" Blackarachnia barely dodged a shot.

"It seems this human is more clever then the mighty Megatron," Tarantulas cackled.

"How dare you speak so about Megatron," Scorponok scolded the spider.

"Stop your bickering," Megatron looked over the rock to Inferno, who was flying around firing at the auto-guns. One of the guns snapped to his position and fired. It hit him and he crashing to the ground a short distance. "Scorponok, help Inferno. Predacons, pull back."

Gadget watched as the Predacon signals left the area. Drops of red fell to the floor as she moved over to the lift. The hatch to the R chamber opened and Cheetor stumbled out, "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Cheetor," he heard Gadget. "I need you to help me a second." He looked over at her and there was a red liquid coming out of various places on her body. "We need to get Tigertron back into the base."

"Big Cat? What happened?"

"I'll explain once Tigertron is back inside," she motioned for him to get on the lift and they rode down. She shielded her eyes against the sunlight as she walked. She could feel the breeze and smell the scent of plants in the air. Gadget pushed her thoughts of Earth away and focused on the task at hand. Tigertron had started to stir when they reached him, "Are you ok?"

Tigertron noted the concern in her voice, "I'm fine, the damage is minor. But you are injured and you shouldn't be outside the base." Tigertron stood with Cheetor's help. "Thank you Little Cat. Let's go back inside."

Once inside, Tigertron and Cheetor moved Rhinox into the R chamber while Gadget went to her room to get the medical kit. She returned and they were fixing some of the equipment that had been hit by stray bullets, her translator was among the causalities. She looked in the blank screen for a reflection and saw just how close she had come to being in real trouble. A bullet had grazed her forehead above her left eye, on her left cheek, on her neck, and a deep cut just below her shoulder. Another inch or two they would have been fatal. She wiped away the blood from the wounds and left the ones on her face and neck alone, they would heal on their own, but the one below her shoulder was too deep. She pulled out a large curved needle and thick thread, grateful that she hadn't ignored everything her mother told.

Cheetor cringed as she pushed the needle into her skin and then back up through her skin. She tied a knot and cut the thread before doing five more. She dropped the needle and took in a deep breath. She helped set things back up as they waited for Optimus, Rattrap, and Airazor to return.

A/N: That was a long one, well, at least longer then the others. Not sure I'm happy with the Predacons, I'll have to keeping working on them. Also, does anyone know for sure if it's an R or CR chamber? Sometimes it sounds like they say R and other times CR and I'd like to know for sure. Thanks for catching that Ted; I thought I fixed it, but obliviously not. Thanks for reading .


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus stood with his arms folded on the command deck. Megatron's interest in Gadget concerned him. For whatever his reasons, he had decided that Gadget was worth having and that meant that she still couldn't leave the base, which she seemed itching to do lately. Rhinox and Dinobot had recovered days ago and the base was running in near perfect order.

Rhinox walked up behind him, "Optimus, I detected an energon storm coming our way. We should call Airazor and Tigertron in before it hits." He waited for a few moments and Optimus didn't answer. "Optimus?"

"Sorry Rhinox," Optimus shook his head. "What is it you need?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just thinking about what Megatron could possible want with Gadget," Optimus sighed.

"If someone could figuring out Megatron, this war would be over," Rhinox replied dryly. "Like I said, there's an energon storm coming. Should I call Airazor and Tigertron in?"

"Yes, they would be safer in the base than out in the open," Optimus looked back out the window. Rhinox left him to his thoughts as he called them in.

Rhinox shook his head as he accessed the comm., "This is Rhinox to Airazor and Tigertron."

The comm. cracked as they both checked in, "This is Tigertron." "And this is Airazor, what's up Rhinox?"

"We've got an energon storm coming, bad one to by the looks of it. We are calling you back to the base till it passes."

"Roger," they both responded. "I will be bring Snowstalker with me as well. She will be at home enough in the cargo bay."

Rhinox had forgotten that Tigertron had his tiger companion to keep him company, "Alright, just be sure to let Gadget know when you arrive so she doesn't wonder in there and get eaten."

Tigertron laughed over the comm., "I hear you Rhinox."

"Speaking of her," Optimus turned and faced Rhinox. "I heard seen her yet today."

"She was in her room when I came up here. Not sure what's she's doing though," Rhinox shrugged.

Cheetor walked up to Gadget's door and was about to knock on the door. "Why won't you work?!" Gadgets voice stopped him in his tracks. "Stupid piece of junk." Something crashed into the door and Cheetor jumped backward.

After another moment he knocked on the door, "Umm…Gadget?" He heard things being shoved around and the door slide open. She opened the door sucking on the tip of her finger. "Are you ok?" He had since her do that once before when she had jammed her finger.

"Yeah, just an electrical burn," she showed him the tip of her finger, which had a small blister on it.

"What are you fixing?" he asked curiously.

She frowned, "I wouldn't be having such a hard time if I were just repairing something." She sighed as she picked up a large hourglass shaped piece of metal, "I'm trying to make something and I'm not doing very well at it either."

"What's it suppose to do?" he tapped it lightly.

"If I can ever get it to work right, it should be a shield. I can't take hits like you guys can, so it seems like the best solutions," she sat it back down and stepped out of her room. "So why did you come down here?"

"Oh, right, Optimus wanted me to warn you that a storm is coming and if you have anything explosive that you should move it down to the hold."

She tilted her head slightly, "All this over a storm?"

"Well, the last one nearly put a hole in the hull of the ship," Cheetor started back toward the bridge.

"Really?" she closed the door and followed him up to the bridge. They arrived in time to see Tigertron and Airazor show up, and to hear the first thunderclap. Gadget looked out the window at the dark cloud rolling toward them, "Ominous."

"Indeed," Tigertron appeared behind her. "This world has great beauty and terrible wrath. Greetings Selena, Cheetor."

She saluted at him and Airazor while Cheetor waved happily. Airazor smiled at Cheetor, but avoided looking at Gadget, "Hopefully this storm won't be as bad as the last one. The base wasn't the only thing that suffered during the last storm."

"You better knock on wood." All the transformers stared at Gadget. She sighed, "It's an old human superstition, if you say something like you just said you're suppose to knock on wood so it won't come true." They simply continued to stare with puzzled expressions, "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Lightening flashed in the window. Gadget grabbed the table as the others braced themselves. Cheetor threw her an I-told-you-so look before hurrying to his position and the Maximals braced for the storm.

Megatron sat in his chair as his Predacons monitored the storm's progress. These storms were nothing more than a show of the power this world offered, if one knows how to harness it. The human was still beyond his reach, but that would change, yess. Then he could have all the power he desired and more, so much more. A scream from Waspinator drew him out from his thoughts. The transformer had been thrown backward from the console that he had been using, "Damage report."

"Minimal, but Waspinator in pain," he began to rise.

"Not you, the computer!" Megatron glared at him.

"Megatron," Scorponok's voice came over the comm. "Electrical fire on the lower deck."

"Waspinator, fix the computer and then come assist myself and Scorponok," Megatron quickly left to stop the fire from spreading.

"Why Megatron hate Waspinator? What did Waspinator ever do to deserve this," he complained as he flew up to the computer. He tried to reboot it, no response. He checked the connections and then rebooted it again, nothing. He pounded on it, "Waspinator doesn't understand why program won't respond!"

Suddenly the monitor began to glow, "I'd imagine that Waspinator seldom understands, but don't let it bug you, Bug-face!" Waspinator looked at the monitor in disbelief as a strange light shot at him. Waspinator could hear the voice in his head now, '_Why don't you take a little nap Bug-face? We'll never have to worry about anything ever again!'_

Terrorsaur watched with interest as the other flier was overcome with light and it slowly began to fade, "Waspinator?"

He turned and face Terrorsaur, "Not here at the moment. You'll have to leave a message." He guided the platform to the ledge and made his way through the Predacon base. He wondered till he saw smoke billowing out of one of the doorways.

"Scorponok, go see what is keeping Waspinator," he heard a strong, deep voice command. It had to be the leader. He walked into the room and saw in the smoke a large purple transformer and a much smaller gray one. "Ah, there you are Waspinator."

"Yes, here I am at long last," he responded as lightening flashed outside one of the windows.

"Why you talking funny Waspinator?" Scorponok asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Starscream, air commander of the Decepticon battle fleet!"

Megatron stroked the dinosaur head on his arm, "How interesting, yess."

Rhinox watched as the shield grid lit up from another strike, "Optimus, another hit like that and we'll lose the shields."

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked looking from Rhinox to Gadget. They both shook their heads. "Let's hope we can get lucky than."

"Lucky? Since when have we been lucky," Rattrap shouted as he pressed several buttons.

The base rocked as they were hit again. Gadget frowned wondering if she really should have found some wood to knock on. Optimus sighed, "Let's just hope the Predacons are having a problems of their own."

Megatron had waited till the storm had passed before dealing with Waspinator, who was claiming to be Starscream. He was somewhat familiar with his namesakes campaign on Earth, but he wasn't truly that interested in the past. If Dinobot were here, he could inform him all about Starscream.

"I saw it myself Megatron," Terrorsaur looked over at him. "There was a strange entity of light that came out of the computer."

"But that's impossible. The Decepticons were our ancient ancestors," Blackarachnia shook her head.

"Who warred for millennia with the Autobot, the Maximal's ancestors," Megatron clarified for a confused looking Scorponok and Inferno.

"That war was lost, alas," Starscream sighed.

"And you were destroyed! It's written in the Chronicles of Cybertron," she looked over at Starscream.

"Or so it was believed. I fell defending Galvatron from Unicron. Somehow, my spark endured after my exostructure was destroyed. My spark float through space beyond the reach of time."

Megatron watched his minions for their response. Blackarachnia shook her head, not quiet believing what she was hearing, Tarantulas tapped his chin thoughtfully, no doubt scheming to how he could use this to his advantage, Terrorsaur watched him suspiciously, and Scorponok and Inferno looked to Megatron for the answer. "So tell me, air commander, what are you planning to do now?"

"If these Maximals are the ancestors of those slagging Autobots than they are my enemy as well. I will help you destroy them all!"

Gadget typed quickly on the computer. Rattrap had informed her of the holes in their scanner so she made those the first thing to fix. There was also the gapping hole in the engine room, but she couldn't do anything about that. Not to mention about a dozen other systems that had been fried. She tapped her communications device, "You know, I could have told you about a simple way to avoid all this damage if someone had bothered to tell me more than five minutes in advance."

"Oh really Gaddy," Rattrap responded. "And how's that, wave a magic wand?"

"No, it's called a lightening rod. We've had it for centuries. You think a super advance race like yourselves would have figured out how to deal with lightening, Rat-face." She retorted.

"After we get things repaired," Optimus spoke before Rattrap could say anything. "You'll have to show us how to build one."

She sighed. Optimus had been playing referee all day. Everyone was on edge, ready for the Predacon attack that would surely come. Cheetor had managed to shot down a drone, but not before it took a picture of the giant hole in the base. Tigertron and Airazor had gone back out to patrol some of the adjacent sectors and hopefully give them a warning. She grabbed the console as the base rocked, "What the?"

"Gadget," Rhinox's voiced called out, "Predacons in the base!"

"Shit," she cursed and back running back to the engine room. She stopped short of the doorway as several shots came through. She peeked around the corner; Blackarachnia and Megatron were in the engine room.

Dinobot was shaking his head about something, "Starscream, impossible."

Gadget saw Megatron behind him "Look out!"

"Now, now Dinobot we must pay attention." Megatron blasted him from behind. He saw Gadget standing at the doorway and smiled.

"We have to retreat," Optimus called out. "Gadget, come on!" He grabbed Dinobot and waved for her to come. She shook her head disappeared.

"What are you doing?!" Optimus' voice came over her comm.

"Go, they'll have to catch me first," she responded as she opened one of the maintenance hatches. She saw Scorponok and Inferno come around the corner.

"There is the one the Royalty said to capture!" Inferno pointed at her.

"I know that!" Scorponok knocked the larger transformer out of his way.

Gadget put all her fingers down, except her middle. She didn't think they would understand what it meant but it didn't matter. She pulled herself inside and sealed the hatch, "Come get me if you can."

A/N: Strangely enough, Inferno is missing from this episode altogether, so I added him back in. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review my story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First I'd like to apologize on the long wait. I write all my stuff on my laptop and the AC adapter decided to die on me. It would have cost me $100 to get it from Bestbuy, so I got it from ebay. It just took it FOREVER to get here. Also note that I never watch the original Transformers so Starscream personality is probably a little off. One last item, yes the dialog is off and I do that intentionally. It wouldn't be as interesting to read if everything was the same, you could just watch the show. Plus there's copy right issues, etc. etc. Anyways, on to the story, I'm done babbling.

"The Maximal base," Megatron smiled as he stood on the command deck. '"Is mine!"

"Yes, but if we have here then our base is unprotected. Not to mention that the human is running around here somewhere," Tarantulas pointed out.

"Human, there is a human on this ship?" Starscream spoke up before Megatron could respond. "Why did you not inform me that this war was plagued by their presence?"

Megatron frown at Starscream, "It is only one human and since your plan got us into the base right away she couldn't use the technology to her advantage. Without this ships technology she won't be able to interfere, no."

"If I had not fought them on Earth so many years ago I would think that way as well," Starscream shot back. "Humans are not to be underestimated."

"Indeed, I've already made that mistake once. Scorponok, Blackarachnia, and Starscream will stay here to keep this base secure. Starscream, since you know how to deal with humans better than the rest of us, you can prove yourself farther by capturing her with the help of Blackarachnia and Scorponok. The rest of us will return to the our base."

"Why does Starscream get promoted?" Terrorsaur whined.

Megatron slammed his the jaw of the T-rex head over Terrorsaur's, "Thus Starscream is rewarded for his loyalty and success." The teeth clamped down and Megatron brought him up to eye level. "And you are reminded to keep your beak shut." He tossed Terrorsaur back at the wall.

Terrorsaur moaned loudly before standing up and glaring at Megatron. The other moved to the lift and Megatron motioned for Scorponok, who was sporting large dents on both of his shoulders, to follow. He obeyed and followed him out the base, "We are well pleased with Starscream, so far, but watch him, closely."

"And if he should betray us?" Scorponok asked.

"Destroy him. Oh and don't let him kill the human. We still need her for our special task, yes," Megatron transformed into beast mode and run after his minions.

Gadget moved through the maintenance as quietly as possible. The scorpion was the smallest of the Predacons and he couldn't fit. Inferno had tried desperately to shove the small Predacon through one of the maintenance hatches. Inferno was screaming about failing his Queen and Scorponok screamed for him to stop before he blasted him. It had been more than enough of a distraction to disappear from sight. But now what? She was trapped in the base with a host of Predacons with no way to contact help.

The other thing that bothered her was the thought that Waspinator was or thought he was Starscream. She knew enough about history to knew exactly the kind of Decepticon he had been. Cunning, cruel, ruthless, power-hungry, but he was also a coward if she remembered right. Not this information did her much good. She sighed as she sat down tapping her head gently against the wall.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she heard a buzzing sound. She rose to her feet and looked around the corner. She saw what looked like a large fly turned down another junction. Cheetor had told her about Scorponok's spy bots. She moved back and started heading away from the small drone. Gadget would have been able to disable it easily enough, but then they would know where she was. The cargo hold would be as good as any place to stop and think for a while.

She navigated the narrow maintenance halls easily, eventually making her way to the cargo hold. She slowly unlocked and opened the hatch, the hold was dimly lit but she didn't see any Preds. She crawled out and turned to close it, something clicked behind her. Something Tigertron told her came back to her mind, his companion was in the cargo hold. "Please don't let my luck be that bad," she slowly turned her head. Glowing eyes stared at her from across the hold.

It padded slowly over to her as she thought what to do. If she made a dash for the hatch it would attack, she would probably be a decent meal for a cat that size. Gadget turned and slowly backed herself against the wall. The cat's large head stopped inches from her face and it sniffed the air. Gadget looked over at the still open hatch as the buzzing noise was getting closer again. The tiger let out a low growl and her attention snapped back. She could she it's teeth shined in the dim light. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. She squeezed them tight as the tiger let out a deafening roar. There was a crash and she slowly opened her eyes. The tiger was swatting at the drone as it tried to fly higher. Gadget stood up and inched over to the hatch and they look back at the cat.

"How did Tigertron get back in the base?" Scorponok asked as the three Predacons ran toward the cargo hold.

"I don't know, but he's scrap now," Blackarachnia slammed on the control that opened the door. They all pointed their guns at the open doorway. "She escaped!" They saw that the outer door was open and there was no one inside the cargo hold.

"Do we track them?" Scorponok wondered into the hold.

"There would be no point," Starscream pushed past him to see two sets of tracks. "As much as I would like to see that human died, she is out of the base and can't be a nuisance. Close the cargo door and lets get this base locked down so we don't have anymore intruders."

Scorponok glared at him as he closed the large door in the haul, "Not following Megatron's orders. Megatron says we need to capture human and Starscream says we don't. Megatron will not be pleased."

Blackarachnia and Starscream began making their way back the bridge. Starscream's processors needed to recalculate a few things but it wouldn't change his ultimate plan, he just had one less bargaining chip to play with. They arrived and Starscream walked over to the computer. He punched in the keys to activate the base's defenses.

"Access code is required to activate Sentinel," the computerized voice answered.

"Access code? Why would the Maximals need an access code to their own security system?" Starscream looked down at the console. "Blackarachnia, can you bypass the access code?"

Blackarachnia tapped the keys carefully, "No, looks like Primal doesn't trust Dinobot as much as we thought. That means someone will have to be on watch."

Scorponok had just arrived on the bridge, "Scorponok, you take first watch and call your drones outside to watch for Maximal activity." Starscream marched back down the hallway. Blackarachnia smiled and followed after Starscream.

It was late and Blackarachnia need a good recharge. She peeked into several of the Maximals room. One of them produced a large odor and she didn't even dare go near it. She eventually found a room that was fairly clean and she looked around at all the little knick-knacks, "This has to be the kids room." She smiled as she began poking through his drawers. She turned as the door to her room opened and a small pad came sliding across the floor. "I thought you ran with the tiger."

"Not quiet," the human's voice was quietly floated into the room.

"You know I could just turn you into Starscream or Megatron," Blackarachnia bent down and picked up the small data pad.

"If you were going to you would have. I thought you and I might be able to strike a deal," Gadget waited quietly for a response and when none came she continued. "How much do you know about Starscream?"

"Only that he was destroyed centuries ago and that he was Megatron's air commander," she began to fiddle with the button.

"Then my offer is this, I give you everything I know about Starscream. In exchange, I want 24-hours, after that you can tell whoever you want I'm here."

Blackarachnia tapped her chin thoughtfully, "What good would this information be to be?"

"There's a saying on Earth, knowledge is power. The knowledge in there will give you an edge over Megatron or Starscream, whichever you prefer. So, do you have a deal?"

"Yes we do," Blackarachnia smiled.

"Just type in 'traitor' and you'll have access to the files. Remember, no matter what happens, I have 24-hours." Gadget stood up and left Blackarachnia to read. It was a desperate bargain, but one that had worked.

She didn't trust the spider to keep her word, but the was the reason she had locked Sentinel down. While the Predacons ran down to the cargo hold, she ran up to the bridge and locked them out of some of the key systems. Hopefully, the Maximals were coming up with some kind of plan. This game of cat and mouse couldn't last forever and she wasn't enjoying being the mouse.

Blackarachnia had spent most of the night going over the information the human had given her and wasn't certain if she should believe it at first. A lot of the data on the Decepticons had been restricted, so all the information the human had given her could be accurate. Starscream would confirm it one-way or the other. Scorponok had gone to recharge and he was alone on the bridged. She glared at him as he worked.

He must have felt her glaring because he turned toward her, "Is something bothering you, Blackarachnia? Something you're not telling me perhaps?"

"More like something you're not telling us. I scanned the Maximal's file; Unicron didn't destroy you. You got blast by Galvatron, after you betrayed him!"

"He was a fool! I _deserved _to lead!" Starscream screamed at the spider. He paused for a moment looking the spider over. "So, you know my little secret. What do you plan to do about it?"

"I haven't decided yet. I could go to Megatron, but I thought you might be able to give me a better offer." She winked at him.

"Greed and self-interest, the Predacons do their ancestors credit. Come my Protégé, I will teach you everything you need to know." He and Blackarachnia cackled as they walked.

Gadget listened intently as the two had a conversation about how Starscream was going to dethrone Megatron. She was gratefully that his want of power topped his need to find her. Course, if he actually managed to defeat Megatron he wouldn't want to find her except for some petty, centuries old revenge. Starscream had plans, big ones about restoring the Predacons to their former glory by leading them into battle against the Maximals. Gadget sighed; he was planning to start another Great War. She wanted to jump out of the hatch and blast him into a million pieces. A war on Cybertron lead by Starscream, she knew would find it's way to Earth, whether it be retreating Maximals remembering old alliances or Predacons looking for revenge. She had to do something to stop him.

Sometime later Scorponok was back on watch, again. "Stupid Starscream thinks he's better than Megatron. Megatron will show him." He had managed to wrestle the camera system from Sentinel and put the signal from his drones thorough it. He wanted one of them to tail Starscream but couldn't spare one. One of the screens blinked red. He looked over as all the Maximals into range. Dinobot was being carried on a stretcher while the others walked on either side of him. "Starscream, Blackarachnia, Maximals approaching the base," he called over the Decepticon frequency.

It didn't take long for both of them to get to the bridge and Starscream smiled, "Well, isn't this interesting. Let's see what they want shall we?"

"What if they decide to attack? The auto-guns aren't working," Scorponok asked.

"But they don't know that," Blackarachnia looking closely at the screen.

Starscream strode over to the lift and waved for her and Scorponok to follow. They slowly lowered together and the Maximals came into full view. They were covered in all manner of filth and dirty from being in the wilderness. "To what to do we owe the unexpected pleasure, Optimus Primal?"

"We've come," Optimus paused. He looked back at Rhinox, who nodded, "We've come to surrender."

"Surrender? Sounds a like convenient to me," Blackarachnia thought of the human hiding in the base.

"Dinobot was…damaged in the battle," Optimus started.

"And you need to use _my _CR chamber. What's in it for me?" Starscream asked tentatively. Scorponok mumbled something about the base being Megatron's.

Optimus sighed, "We'll do whatever you want."

"We accept," Starscream said without hesitation. "Primal, bring him forward." Optimus began to take the stretcher. He turned to Blackarachnia, "Lesson one: Always show compassion as a useful cover for your true motives." They watched as Optimus slowly dragged Dinobot to the lift. Scorponok escorted them up. Then they followed leaving the rest of the Maximals looking at each other anxiously.

Optimus looked around the bridge, slightly surprised that it was still in one piece. He gently helped Dinobot into the CR chamber. Dinobot nodded meaningfully as the door to the chamber shut. Scorponok poked him in the back as Starscream looked rather please with himself, "Let me guess. This means you aren't going to keep your word."

"Such is your reward for your misplaced trust. Strip him of his weapons, force him to transform and then chain him up in the hold! Even your namesake wouldn't have fallen into such a trap," Starscream mocked him as Scorponok and Blackarachnia escorted him down to the hold.

Optimus transformed without a fight and stood by the wall as Scorponok bolted him to it. Scorponok smiled to himself, "Megatron won't be happy we didn't bring him the human, but at least he'll get Optimus."

"I would imagine so," Blackarachnia mumbled. She leaned against the wall listening for the human. Her pact was now clearly a bad idea, but she also didn't see any need to keep her end of the bargain. She would talk to Starscream once they were done here. Scorponok was nearly done and she began to walk back toward the bridge, "Make sure to put those tools away when you're done Scorponok."

"I am the second in command! I order _you_ to put them," the small gray transformer puffed out his chest. Blackarachnia laughed as she walked further away. Optimus almost felt bad for the Predacon, almost. Rather than actually putting the equipment away he simply put them well out of reach.

Optimus stood as his the footsteps slowly faded away. He tried to pull at his shackles but he couldn't get enough leverage to loosen them. Nearly an hour past and he began to think maybe Gadget had made her escape. Maybe he had put too much faith into his plan, counting on a possibility. Maybe Dinobot was right that he was too soft at times. These thoughts vanished as he had a hatch open. It sounded like it was a distance off. He recognized Gadgets footsteps coming toward him. "Good to see you," Optimus smiled as she rounded a corner and final came into view.

"You too. Sorry about the delay, but I wanted make sure the Predacons were preoccupied before I tried to free you," she explained as she moved toward the tools. "Starscream is making his move. He and Blackarachnia shot Scorponok so he's down for the count. He's got everyone attacking the Pred base. I'm not sure if they made it there or not yet but I'd imagine they'll get there soon." She bent down and grabbed a drilling tool. "You know, this would be a lot easier if all your equipment didn't weight a ton." She tightened her grip on the handle and lifted. It wasn't more than a few inches off the ground but it was enough that she was able to get it over to him.

Optimus rotated his hand so that all she would have to do is get it up there, unscrewing the screws would be easy. He watched as she repositioned herself, took in several deep breaths, and tried to lift the drill to Optimus's hand. It fell short and she could hold it up any longer. It fell with a heavy clank. She glared at the drill before trying again. She almost missed but managed to get it into his hand. She quickly ran across the room and grabbed the correct attachment, which was considerably lighter. Gadget clicked it in place and undid the first two screws. Optimus could move his right arm freely now and took a firm hold of the drill and moved it to his other arm, Gadget positioned it, and then his left arm was free.

Gadget's ear perked up as she could hear a buzzing sound, and it was getting louder fast. "He's coming!" she looked up at Optimus.

"Go, before he gets here," Optimus urged her.

"Too late!" Starscream came tearing around the corner. Optimus as Gadget raised her forearms in front of her face. Starscream grabbed her shoulder and pushing her into the nearest wall. She cried out and he grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall again.

Optimus prepared to throw the drill at him when he felt a jab in his side, "Put it down Monkey." Blackarachnia watch Optimus as he slowly let the drill go. "Good boy. Starscream, what do you want me to do with him?" She waited smiling intently at him. "Starscream?"

They both looked over at he stood there with one of his hands around Gadget's throat. She pried futilely against his grip. She could see her reflection in Waspinator's large eyes, the panic and fear written all over her face. There was also hate in those eyes, all the pent up rage Starscream had felt since he began drifting focused one her. "You humans disgust me. Pitiful, pathetic creatures who can do nothing but get in the way of those greater than yourself. Megatron is a fool to want you alive, but he won't be an obstacle much longer. I'll crush your throat and you'll be the first of many to feel my vengeance."

His grip tightened again and the darkness became to creep into her vision. _I have to do…something or I'll die, _she thought to herself. She tried to will her limbs to move, but they had lost her strength. She tried to focus her mind, but there was only pain and fear. Was this what her parents and friends felt at their final moments? Then air rushed back into her lungs. Starscream's grip had loosened.

Blackarachnia was scrambling on the floor as Dinobot charged with his sword shining in the light. Starscream shifted his stance so that the blow hit her. Dinobot raised his sword high and slice through his arm. Gadget collapsed to the ground and tore the arm from her throat. Starscream brought his weapon around. Optimus had managed to force the rest of his shackles off and was transforming. Starscream shot the controls to the cargo holds outer and flew out. Optimus turned to look for Blackarachnia, but she was gone.

He ran over to Gadget, who was sitting very still on the floor. Dinobot was looking out the escape hatch to make sure Starscream was really gone. "Gadget, say something. Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, "Ok." Her voice was hoarse and she coughed slightly. "Help others."

Optimus gave her a concerned look, but she was ok. Optimus knew he had to help the others, but he didn't feel comfortable living her here with Dinobot. Dinobot turned to Optimus as if he had read his thoughts, "I will make sure the base is. The human won't be harmed while you are gone." Optimus nodded and flew after Starscream. Dinobot looking at the small human as she sat there for another minute. She slowly rose to her feet and lean against the wall. She gently touched her neck and winced. "Will you survive if I leave you alone, human?" She nodded and Dinobot closed the hatch and left.

Cheetor regaled Gadget with the battle at the Predacon base and the eventual defeat of Starscream by Optimus and Blackarachnia no less. She smiled and nodded as he told her. Her neck had begun to turn a bluish-purple color and her back was sore as well. She had tried to talk with him but her voice would only come out hoarse and cracked. First blind and now mute. Some time later Cheetor finally finished talking and went to recharge. Gadget want to check Sentinel one last time before heading to bed. Dinobot stood watching the monitor, alone. She tapped on the control panel and everything was ok. She went to leave and looked back at Dinobot. She turned and walked back toward him. Gadget took in a deep breath, "Thank you." She coughed slightly as he looked down at her. He looked at her for a moment before giving her a brief nod.

Gadget left with a smile as stood Dinobot alone on the bridge. Her footsteps had long faded and he shook his head. She was a brave human, he would give her that, but she was still too weak to be of any help to them. If she could fight, she might be able to tip the balance just enough for them to have an advantage. Not the Optimus would let her fight if she could, foolish Maximal sentiment. Dinobot looked out as his thought drifted on. The war would continue soon enough so no sense in worrying about things that could never be.

A/N: not quiet happy with the ending, but it'll do. Hope everyone enjoyed. A special shout out to Elita One, who has reviewed all my chapters, Thank you very much. I do appreciate when people review.


	8. Chapter 8

Gadget ducked as Dinobot grabbed for Waspinator's disembodied arm, "It's mine, you infernal girl! It's my trophy!"

"Hey," Gadget danced away. "I need the parts for something I'm working on." Dinobot slowly stalked toward her again. "Look, just let me have it for today and it's all yours."

He watched her for a moment, "Since it is mine, what will you give me in return?"

"I'll take one of your shifts, shine your sword, repair something of yours, or something like that. One _reasonable _favor, ok?" Dinobot regarded her carefully; "I promise that I'll leave the infrastructure completely intact."

"Very well, bring it to my quarters when you are done with it," he turned and let her be.

She sighed as he left and pulled the arm away from her chest. It was difficult to believe that the hand that nearly killed her several days before was something that might be a key to keeping her safe. She felt her neck tenderly as she left the cargo hold. It was extremely tender as was her back, but her voice had return to normal after a few nights rest. Rhinox and Optimus insisted that they give her a check up, but she had told them no. She argued that they didn't have the tools to do it, not to mention she didn't want them to know about her legs. Optimus decided that she would be 'confined to quarters' unless she let them run some scans.

Optimus spotted her coming up the hallway with Waspinator's hand, "Good morning."

"Morning, I'm ready to get this over with when you're ready to start," she sat the arm down on one of the chairs. Rhinox motioned for her to step closer as he grabbed a large flat scanner. She stood still as he moved it slowly up and down her head and torso. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a holographic replica forming in the center of the table.

"Well, at least it works." Rhinox sat the device down and adjusting some of his calibrations. The computer highlighted all her recent injuries, the small bullet wounds, a small burn on her finger, and the bruising on her neck and back. "How long do you think it will take for these to heal?"

"A week or two maybe," she looked over at him.

Optimus sighed, "We're not doing a very good job of protecting you."

"It could be worse, she could be dead," Rhinox looked over at Optimus.

"That might actually be a vast improvement," Dinobot up from behind them. He eyed the arm before turning his attention back to Optimus "I'm going out on patrol."

"Good, you can take Cheetor and Airazor out with you," Optimus ordered. Dinobot growled and rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the lift and disappeared.

"Who do you think he hates more, me or Rattrap?" Gadget asked.

"Rattrap," Rhinox and Optimus answered at the same time. Gadget chuckled with a smiled and looked back at the hologram.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's anything we can do," Rhinox returned to the matter at hand. "There are certain medicines that will speed up the healing process and prevent infections, but according to the data you gave me there isn't much that can be done. It classifies all her injuries as minor. I don't think your luck can keep holding out forever though. Eventually something will happen no one will be able to do anything about it."

"I know, and I've been working on something that could even the odds, so to speak. I just need some extra parts," she glanced over at the arm. "And some help." She glanced over at Rhinox, who nodded. "Well, if there's nothing else."

"We're not done with the scan yet," Optimus nodded to Rhinox and picked up the scanner.

"My legs are fine. They haven't been hurt since I've been here," Gadget started to move away.

"Then we'll have a comparison for if something does happen," Rhinox watched her carefully.

She stopped and sighed. It was perfectly logical reason. Why shouldn't she tell them? What could it hurt, right? "Let us run the scan, Gadget." Optimus urged her.

"I can't. Please don't ask why, it's just, it's personal," Optimus couldn't see her whole face, but there was something sad about the look on her face. "I would appreciate if you didn't ask again. Ok?"

"Alright," Rhinox stopped Optimus before he could ask anything. They watched as she grabbed the arm and left. "Optimus, when she first came here she was asleep for a long time, remember?" He nodded. "When Dinobot attacked her, she crawled into the maintenance corridor, and when he stabbed at her I heard it hit, metal on metal."

He tapped his chin, "The report had said that there had been major repairs done to her legs, but it didn't go into specifics. If they reconstructed her legs using our technology it would explain a few things. How she was able to kick Megatron without hurting herself and how she was able to push Inferno out of the base. Without those legs she would be dead by now. I can see why the Council of Elders won't want something like that to get out. Not all of the humans were our allies during the Great War. If some of the humans got that technology they could use it against us."

Rhinox shrugged, "She clearly thinks it best to keep them hidden, whether that is for practical or personal reasons. We'll simply have to let it be, for now." Rhinox turned back to the hologram; "I'll finish up here before helping her with her project."

_Three weeks later…_

A bright blue light began to fade as Gadget peeked over the top of a barrier, "Well, the power system looks stable."

"For now, but we don't know how it will respond if it is put under too much strain, if the power system overloads you could sustain serious damage." Rhinox straightened some tangled of cords.

"Still not ready then. Well, that should be enough for today. I'm going to see how Rattrap and Dinobot are doing with the weeding. I don't know why Optimus thinks making them work together will make them get along."

Rhinox shrugged. He obviously had decided to do the same as he followed her. The two of them had confined themselves to work on her project. She made a note of all the barbed questions Rhinox asked while they worked. He wanted to know about her legs, Optimus probably did too. The questions were a mild annoyance and distraction, but not anything more. After about a week he simple said, "When you feel like talking about it, Optimus or I will listen."

Gadget punched the hatched to the cargo bay door and it opened to a mess of planet life. Some kind of bean plant had decided to make it's home around the base and, according to Dinobot, could provide the Preds with enough cover to get in the base. Naturally, the best thing to do was to get rid of it, but the damn stuff grew faster than they could cut it down. Cheetor and Optimus had tried, but now the job was in Dinobot and Rattrap's hand, a bad combination. Gadget and Rhinox sighed as Dinobot tackled Rattrap to the ground.

____________________________________________________

Cheetor watched the radar as he picked at some of the vegetation that had gotten stuck in his gears. Three red blinked on the edge of the radar, "Optimus, looks like we have Predacons, inbound, and fast."

He looked over at the radar, "Most likely air units at that speed." He walked over to the central communications, "Rattrap, Dinobot, we've got company. The weeds can wait."

"I kinda got my hands full at the moment, Boss monkey," Rattrap's voice sounded strained.

"I will rid myself of you, Trash eater," Dinobot growled over the comm.

"That's just Prime," Optimus glared at the radar as the red dots got closer. "Rhinox, see if you can get those two to stop fighting long enough to get in the base."

"Roger that, Optimus," Rhinox whipped out his chain guns and stomped forward. "Gadget, take cover. We have Predacons coming in." She nodded and ducked out of view. He spotted the three air-borne Predacons, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Inferno, flying in low. He leveled with guns them and opened fire, they separated firing at the base. Rattrap pushed Dinobot off of him, but rather than do the smart thing and get in the base, Rattrap charged at Dinobot. Dinobot used his size as an advantage and simply kept him at arms length.

"Will you two save it?!" Rhinox shouted.

Gadget looked over her cover and watched as Rattrap futilely tried to punch Dinobot. It might have been mildly funny if they weren't under attack. Then she saw a familiar purple spider crawling through the vine. Tarantulas transformed and aimed for Dinobot. She tapped her comm, "Dinobot, Tarantulas at 6 o'clock."

Tarantulas cackled as he fired a single shot. Dinobot ducked out of the way quickly, but the shot still found a target. Rhinox saw it just before the device's long legs wrapped around his head. Rhinox dropped his guns and began to try and pull it off. The device began to push a strange liquid into his mouth. Gadget ran toward him as fast as she could. She kicked knocking off the container, but more than half the liquid had already poured into his mouth. "Rhinox, say something."

"This is your fault Lizard-lips!" Rattrap yelled as the two finally got inside the base.

"Hardly, Rodent. If you hadn't insisted in playing your stupid games we wouldn't have been in that situation," Dinobot growled over the sound of the auto-guns.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you stick it up your…"

"Will you two shut up! It's both your faults!" Gadget exploded. They both stood there staring at her. "You need to move him to the R chamber." They stared at her for another moment, "NOW!" They moved without another word. Rattrap grabbing Rhinox's feet and Dinobot grabbed his arm as they carried him away. She grit her teeth as she could hear one of them say they were going too fast, mostly Rattrap, and the other complaining that the other was moving too slow. A tear of frustration and anger fell down her cheek as she moved to close the cargo hold's door. The Predacons had started to retreat, and it was painfully obvious their plan was to do whatever it is they did to Rhinox. She wiped the tear way as she punched the controls and turned around.

She saw the container from the device lying across the room. Gadget walked over and looked inside it. A glowing strange liquid was still inside of it. She carefully picked it up the container and headed toward the bridge.

Rhinox was already in the R chamber when she got up to the command deck. A holographic image of Rhinox displayed in the center of the room. "Analysis?" Optimus commanded the AI to respond.

"Unit Rhinox has been infected with a virus of unknown type. Detecting large builds of energon in Unit Rhinox. It can be theorized that Unit Rhinox will randomly discharge energon," Sentinel replied.

"Can you cure it?" Optimus asked. Before the AI could respond a strange sound came from the R chamber. What Gadget heard could only describe as a sneeze echoed inside the R chamber as a bolt of energon shot out. Rattrap ducked as it barely missed his head. Gadget turned back into the hall as another shot of energon raced passed Optimus and Dinobot. The Maximals scrambled as another blaster came and the door on the chamber fell off its hinges.

Rhinox slumped to the side looking more green than normal, if that was possible. His whole body jumped as another shot from his mouth. Cheetor ducked out of the way, "Quick, go to beast mode!" Rhinox transformed into a rhino and stood very still for a moment.

With a sigh he spoke, "That's better." Just as everyone started to stand as Rhinox let out another blast. He moaned and sat down.

Dinobot surveyed the damage done to the equipment; "I suggest we move him to a less vulnerable location. One of the cargo holds or the middle of the jungle perhaps."

Rattrap glared at Dinobot and opened his mouth. "Don't start." Gadget walked past him. "Optimus, I have a sample of what caused this if you think it will help."

"We wouldn't be able to come up with a counter virus quickly enough. At the rate his power cells will die in a couple hours, he'll go offline," Optimus looked at his old friend. "Cheetor, help Rhinox down to empty cargo hold. Dinobot, Rattrap, we need to talk. Gadget, go with Cheetor, and if there's anything you think will help, do it." Cheetor guided Rhinox and Gadget followed.

Optimus paced back and forth for a moment before turning to them, "This endless fighting has to stop. Normally, I wouldn't consider it more a distraction but with this." He paused, "I want the two of you to find a counter virus. This has to be Tarantulas' work."

"Yeah? How do you purpose we get it, assuming of course he even made a counter virus, Boss monkey," Rattrap asked.

"Of course he made a counter virus, Rodent. Tarantulas isn't fool enough not to," Dinobot glared at him.

"So what exactly are you trying to say, Dinobutt," Rattrap faced him.

"Stop it. This is what I'm talking about. The two of you let the smallest things escalate out of control. You have to learn to work together or die trying at this point." Optimus rubbed his optics. "We'll delay the progress of the virus as much as we can, but you have to hurry." Dinobot and Rattrap looked at each other before heading out. "Primus please don't let them kill each other before they find that counter virus."

Optimus marched down to the cargo hold. Cheetor was standing a short distance off from Rhinox and Gadget was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She said something about needing ten minutes and took off," Cheetor jumped back as Rhinox moved.

"Can't let her do it, Optimus," Rhinox spoke softly. "Got to be a better way."

"I don't understand, what's she doing?" Optimus got a little closer.

"Saving him," she walked in wearing something odd. It looked like armor that ran down both of her arms and across her chest. Down at her hands it grew larger and formed dome. A blue light stretched out from the dome and onto anything nearby. She carried a large number of wires in her arms as she came toward them. One of the larger wires was attached to the back of the armor.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked again.

"I'm hooking him up to the ships power supply. It'll buy us more time. Cheetor, would you hook up this last wire over there," she pointed to the nearby wall. Cheetor stared at her a moment before taking the wire and connecting it to one of the power relays. Gadget walked over to Rhinox and she reached for his chest plate. He knocked her hand away. She sighed, "I already made the modifications. Please, don't let it be a waste." Rhinox looked away as he allowed her to open his chest plate. She hooked several wires to his interior and stepped back.

"Gadget, explain now," Optimus sat his hand on her shoulder.

Rhinox reeled back to 'sneeze' and Optimus jumped back. Gadget brought both of her hands up and covered her face. Energon shot toward her and a blue shield formed around her. "Wow, that worked a lot better than I expected it too." She looked over to Optimus, "This is what we've been working on. Rhinox copied the ship's shield design, modified it so it could be portable, and we built it using mostly parts from Waspinator's arm. I changed the power relays from deflect to absorb. The shield absorbs the power, it goes through the wires back into the ship, and then back into Rhinox."

"Ultra-gear. So Rhinox will be ok till Dinobot and Rattrap get back right?" Cheetor looked over to Rhinox.

"All I did was buy us time, couple hours, maybe. I don't know what we'll do if they don't come through."

Optimus noted the troubled look on her face. "If we have to, we'll storm the Pred base ourselves. Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Cheetor looked between Optimus and Rhinox as they settled in for a long day.

_________________________________________________

Dinobot studied some tracks on the ground as Rattrap sniffed the area, "Man, we'll never find him at this rate. We might as well tell Rhinox that he's slag."

"Stop you're incessant whining, Rodent. We are closing in on our prey. The entrance to Tarantulas' lair can't be far," Dinobot continued to follow the tracks.

"Yeah, and what are we going to do when we get there? His lair is a maze. I might be a rat, but I don't do mazes, no matter what's on the other end," Rattrap stood and slowly followed him.

Dinobot turned toward him, "You've been inside his lair? Why?"

Rattrap laughed nervously, "Well, lets just say that Spots is more trouble than he's worth sometimes." Dinobot stared at him suspiciously for a moment before moving again.

Dinobot followed the tracks to a large boulder. He pushed at it and it shifted easily to the side, "It seems we have located the entrance." He pushed the boulder completely off the entrance and looked down the dark hole. Rattrap crawled up to the hole and whistled. Dinobot looked over at him and swiftly kicked him into the hole. He snickered as he heard Rattrap crashed to the bottom and a string of curses that followed. Dinobot jumped into the hole after him.

Rattrap glared as Dinobot landed on his feet, "One of these days you're going to get what's coming to ya."

"Until that day then Rodent. We should quickly, with some luck and skill we can remain undetected." They stood there for a moment. "Well, lead the way."

"Oh, so now I'm leading. Is that what I was doing when you kicked me into this Infernal hole?" Dinobot snapped at Rattrap, but he quickly jumped out of the way. "Hey! I'm going. I'm going. Seesh." He scampered down the tunnel.

After about twenty minutes in the tunnels Dinobot growled impatiently, "How much longer is this go to take?"

"Well, it looks like Legs has added some new tunnels since the last time. Probably to help keep out other intruders, but lucky for us I made sure to mark the right way. We should just about be there," Rattrap turned down one of the corridors.

Dinobot looked at the walls, "How exactly did you mark them? I don't see any." He suddenly reeled back. He looked over at Rattrap, "While I can admire your forethought, the method is…less than sanitary."

"Works for me. I ain't no warrior, but at the end of the day my Spark is still pulsing," Rattrap kept on moving.

Dinobot continued to follow him, "I suppose it does." Oddly enough Dinobot felt some respect for the little rodent at this moment. He was a coward but on the odd occasion the showed he was capable of honor and intelligence. Certainly Rattrap was capable of handling their AI after he accidental set it off before Rhinox had programmed the ally recognition program. He looked down as he kicked something.

"Watch it!" Rattrap glared up at him.

"Why have you stopped?" A small robotic insect crawled down one of the other tunnels. The light on the front of it bobbed as it moved. "One of Tartanulas's spies. Did it come from the direction we need to proceed in?"

"Yeah, ideas?"

Dinobot's teeth shined in the dark. Dinobot transformed and waited till the small bot turned around. Rattrap followed behind him, curious as to what exactly he had planned. Dinobot grabbed the bot and ripped all the legs off and then gave Rattrap a smile. He placed the body on top of his head. "Lead on."

Rattrap understood why he had done this, but that didn't stop him from being irritated. After sometime trekking through the tunnels Rattrap found the entrance to Tarantulas' lair, but there was another problem. "Well, looks like Legs added some security too, but it ain't nothing I can't handle." He transformed, tapped the compartment on his wrist, and pulled out some of his tools. He tossed the legless bot to the side and got to work.

"Why do we not simply blast the door open? It would take less time than hacking the security system," Dinobot asked impatiently.

"Probably right, but I like to know what surprises are on the other side of the door. Besides that, we could damage the cure if the blast is too strong." Rattrap tilted his head slightly, "I gotta give Legs props on his system." The door shuttered slightly before opening, "But like I said, nothing I can't handle."

Dinobot sneered at his gloatful smile, "Let's just find the antidote and get out of here before Tarantulas shows up." The two of them entered the lab and glanced around large beakers and test tubes. "Well, how will we know which is the antidote?"

"How should I know?" Rattrap tapped on of the beakers. "Shoulda had Gaddy come," he mumbled.

"Yes, bring the human to Megatron. That would have been brilliant," Tarantulas cackled. They looked up to him hanging from the ceiling holding and beaker. "Looking for this. I would be willing to trade it for some information."

"What kind?" Rattrap's hand moved toward his gun.

"About everyone's favorite subject, the human." Tarantulas dropped down from the ceiling taunting them with the antidote. "What is so special about her?"

"You aren't usually so vague Tarantulas," Dinobot glared at the spider. "She's just a human."

"Yes, but for Megatron to have taken such an interest there must be something." He insisted. The two just shrugged. "It seems you leave me little choice." He began to tilt the beaker till the liquid rested on its lip.

"Wait," Rattrap figetted nervously. "She knows how to work our technology."

"While that is interesting I doubt that's why Megatron is interested in her," he tapped his chin thoughtfully. Instantly Dinobot's optics changed from red to green. The laser blast hit Tarantulas' wrist the bottle fell toward the floor.

Rattrap ran forward and caught it. He booked it back toward the door and down the tunnels, Dinobot right behind him. The door shut behind them. Tarantulas ran over to the door, but it won't budge. He ran over to the console and put in his code. It buzzed loudly, "Sorry Legs, better luck next time." Rattrap's voice laughed at him. Tarantulas roared and smashed the console.

"Something wrong, Tarantulas?" Megatron entered the lab.

"Megatron?!" he glanced around the lab. "Welll, it's just that…I've found a flaw in the virus design. The Maximals have likely found a the loop hole I made by now."

"Oh? And what makes you think that I wonder? Yess."

_____________________________________________________________

Gadget raised her arms again as Rhinox reeled back. The blasts were getting weaker and weaker. Cheetor and Optimus had left to watch for Dinobot and Rattrap. "Rhinox, how are you doing?" There was only a groan. "That bad huh?" She sighed, "Know this is a bad time, but the reason I won't let you scan my legs is because I lost them. If you survive this, and if you promise not to discuss it without anyone else than I'll let you scan them. Deal?"

Rhinox looked up at her, "So…I have to be dying to learn the truth from you?"

Gadget smiled, "No, but it helps."

"We're not interrupting are we Gaddy?" Rattrap leaned against the door frame.

"Only if you don't have something useful in your hand," she put her hands on her hip.

Rattrap dangled a large cylinder, "Does this count?"

"Only if it works," Gadget stood aside as Optimus injected Rhinox with the counter virus.

"How long till we know it worked?" Cheetor asked. Rhinox reeled back but nothing came out. "Is that good?"

"Let's hope so." Optimus walked next to Gadget.

_A few hours later…_

"Scans show that the virus has been completely eliminated," Optimus opened the R chamber. "You're as good as new, old friend."

"I'm glad that's over with," Rhinox sighed.

"Indeed, and it looks like Dinobot and Rattrap found some common ground. Hopefully, we'll have to put up with less of their squabbling," Optimus sighed. "Let's just hope we don't have anymore surprise for a while."

A/N: the show's ending was far to kiddish for me and I just couldn't find a way to write. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, but hopefully I keep this up for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please Optimus. Tigertron already agreed to accompany me. He just wants me to get your approval. Besides, we need the energon," Gadget pleaded with Optimus.

"I still don't think that a good idea. If the Predacons were to happen upon you while you're out there, you won't stand a chance," Optimus frowned.

"Look, I thought it through. I won't show up on their scanners and even it Tigertron does it's not unusual for him to be out alone. Plus, he could use some company with Snowstalker gone." Gadget hid a smile as Optimus nodded. They both knew that Tigertron had been having a hard time since Snowstalker's death. He almost left them. Optimus had been extra carefully around him for the since then.

Gadget could see Optimus giving in. "Alright but at the first sign of trouble you come back. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she saluted and smiled. She ran down the halls toward her room. Tigertron was waiting for her and she still needed to grab her armor. When she a Rhinox opened it back up to fix they found that is actually worked bette,r conserved energy ,and if the enemy was using an energy weapon then the energy was defused and reused it. Rhinox had wanted to scan her legs after that, but she winked and told him, "I said I'd let you do it, but I never said when." He hadn't liked that and she made sure to avoid him for awhile. That was the other reason she wanted to accompany Tigertron on his sojourn.

Gadget flexed her arm as she walked into the cargo bay with armor on. Tigertron wasn't alone. Airazor was chatting with him. Tigertron waved her over. "Gadget, Airazor wondered if she could join us."

"Sure, I don't see any reason why not," she forced a small smile. She had never figured out why Airazor didn't like her, but the simple fact was that she didn't. Having her along was bound to bring complications, but she and Tigertron were close and not bring her would make him ask questions. "Shall we get under way then?"

They transformed and they began walking. Airazor hovered above. "So, how have things been?" Gadget throw out a question.

Tigertron looked down for a moment, "I miss Snowstalker still. Her company was always welcome out in the wilderness and I learned much from her. How did coop with the lose of the people you cared about?"

Gadget frowned, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. That sadness you feel won't ever disappear completely but it'll become more…distant. Happier memories start to replace the sad and unhappy ones. Sometimes I wake up and forget for just a moment what happened. I swear I could hear my mom yelling for my to wake up and dad making coffee." She smiled gently.

"You cared a great deal for them. I believe they would be proud of what you are doing." Tigertron looked up at her.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be consoling you, not the other way around."

Tigertron chuckled, "My mistake." They chatted as they walked toward Snowstalker's grave. Tigertron pointed out landmarks and told some rather interesting stories about his adventures in the wilds. He was far more in touch with his animal half than the rest of the Maximals. Probably the reason he spent so much time out door. Tigertron stopped at pile of rocks, "Here. She's here."

Airazor landed at his other side. "She was a brave tiger."

"Yeah, and she enjoyed destroying Scorponok's spy-bots." Gadget smiled. Airazor shot her a look but said nothing.

Tigertron chuckled, "I was grateful that she didn't eat you."

"Not more grateful than I was. Believe me." There was a silence that followed. Gadget watched Tigertron, his expression grew lighter as they waited. Gadget backed away. She wanted to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted. She sat down on a large rock and stretched out. She wouldn't be able to stay out very long. Her skin was too pale from too many years in space, but the warmth of the sun was undeniably.

"Gadget?" Tigetron's voice brought her mind back to the present.

"Sorry," Gadget turned over and looked at him.

"We should be heading back. Optimus will begin to worry."

"And he has good reason to worry," a familiar high-pitched voice pierced the calm. They all looked up to see Terrorsaur and Inferno hovering above them. "Prepare to die Maximals!"

Gadget rolled off the rock and took cover as Tigertron and Airazor transformed. They opened fire and bullets and energy blasts flew in every direction. They were at a disadvantage. Gadget couldn't figure out why they didn't just open fire. It would have been a perfect ambush if Terrorsaur hadn't screamed out his intentions. Gadget turned her attention behind Tigertron and Airazor. "Spider, behind you!" Gadget pointed.

Tigertron turned and fired at Blackarachnia. She hissed and pulled back. "We need to get out of here!" Tigertron screamed.

"How do you propose we do that?!" Airazor dodged several shots.

"There's a cave. Gadget, let's move!"

Gadget put the shield on full and stepped out. Tigertron lead the way with Airazor bringing up the rear. Gadget saw the cave and Tigertron rushed both of them in the cave before backing in himself. "We need to keep going. There's a back way out."

A blast rocked the roof of the cave. Rocks began to rain down on them. Tigertron lifted Gadget off her feet and ran deeper into the cave. Airazor was right behind them. Then everything clouded by dust. Gadget closed her eyes and pull shirt over her mouth and nose. Tigertron lowered her to the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Gadget slowly opened her eyes. She looked around through the dust. "Where's Airazor?"

Tigertron quickly scanned the area. The rocks behind them began to shift. Tigertron ran over and began tossing the rocks to the side. "Airazor! Airazor!" He uncovered a hand. It moved. Tigertron pulled out his gun.

"No! You might cause another cave in or hurt her." He looked down at her.

"Your right," Tigertron paused for a moment. "Help her get her out." Together they unburied Airazor and pulled her away from the rocks. Gadget looked her over. "Is she?"

"A little damaged but I think she's ok. We should get moving. It won't take Inferno long to dig his way passed this." Tigertron nodded and lifted Airazor up in his arms. "How do we get out of this cave?"

"Follow me," Tigertron stomped deeper into the cave.

They marched in silence. Gadget smiled softly despite the circumstances. Love was never hard to spot in a crisis. Two of her crew mates had been to shy to admit their feelings but everyone knew they were going to get together. After a meteor show, he moved to protect her and then they both knew. No one got any sleep for a week and her parents had to explain the birds and bees to her, a moment she wished she could forget.

Tigertron stopped, "There's water. The cave must have flooded from the rain. There's no way to get out now."

Gadget studied the pool of water for a moment, "I think I might still be able get out. If I take off my armor I should be able to swim it. I could get a signal to the others." Gadget gazed up at him.

Tigertron didn't look to thrilled about the idea. "I don't think that's a good idea. The Predacons will be searching for us and you will be unable to defend yourself if they were to come upon you."

"I know the risks, but if we do nothing then we are definitely going to be found. It won't matter if I'm here or out there." Gadget stared at the pool of water.

Tigertron sat Airazor down. "It seems we have no choice." He helped her out of the armor and she showed him how to work it. "Be cautious, Selena. It's a long trek back to the base and they could have laid traps in the jungle." He watched as Gadget walked over to the pool of water, "Good luck." She nodded before taking in a deep breath and plunging into the water. Now, he was alone with Aiazor. Tigertron's gaze fell down on her and he gently brushed away some of the dirt off her face.

_________________________________________________________

Gadget pushed her way through the water using the wall as a guide. The engineers had been right about her legs not making her sink like a rock, but they weren't easy to swim with. She also had to fight down the fear that they were filling up with water. Her lungs began to burn as they cried out for fresh oxygen. Gadget felt her hand leave the water. She pushed her head out of the water and took a breath. Wiping away the water she tried to see where she was, but it was pitch black. Gadget took another deep breath before pushing herself back under the water. Light bagan to filtered through the water. She pushed toward it before finally breaking the surface.

She looked around the area keeping her nose just above the water. Her eyes scanned the area watching for movement of any kind. She moved toward the edge of the water and slowly lifted herself out of the water. Water poured off of her as she pulled herself onto the ground. Gadget jumped to her feet and slowly walked toward the jungle. She noted a small stream that was feeding the pool of water in the cave. She bent down and inspected it. The edges were raised and evenly space, like it was dug out. Gadget stopped. "Shit," she ran back toward the cave.

Terrorsaur landed just infront of her, "Going somewhere?"

Inferno and Blackarachnia emerged from the jungle behind her. "You've got no where to go. Just make it easy on yourself and surrender," Blackarachnia suggested.

Gadget charged between Blackarachnia and Inferno. The two moved toward each other, blocking her escape. She stopped and looked back at Terrorsaur, who had stepped forward. "Alright, you got me," she threw her hands up in the air. Blackarachnia wrapped her webbing around her wrists. Terrorsaur and Inferno took to the sky. "So, how long have you guys been waiting for me to show up?"

"Megatron came up with plans several days after the Kitty-cat's pet died. I didn't honestly think you would come, but he was certain you would come to consol him." Blackarachnia began crawling toward the Pred base.

Gadget marched behind her. She needed a plan. Inferno and Terrorsaur circled overhead, probably watching for enemies. If she could get away from Blackarachnia and get enough distance bewteen them then she might be able to get close enough to at least make contact. Gadget could only think of one thing to do and she _really_ didn't want to it.

After several minutes Gadget fell forward, "Ow." Blackarachnia stopped and stared at her. Gadget got back up on her feet and immediately fell back down, "Shit, I think I might have broke something."

"Are all humans this frail?" Blackarachnia was clearly annoyed at this little inconvenice.

Gadget pulled up her pants slightly, "This doesn't look good. It's definately broke." Blackarachnia came closer to look. As soon as she got close enough Gadget kicked up. Knocking her hard in the head. The line was released and Gadget was up and running faster than Blackarachnia could recover.

Blackarachnia saw the line disappear into the jungle. "Great, just slagging great. Inferno, Terrorsaur, she managed to escape and ran into the jungle."

"You let her escape," Terrorsaur screamed into his comm.

"The Royalty will be displeased. We must find it," Inferno commented.

Gadget dodged between the trees and ducked under branches as made her way through the jungle. That was easier than she thought it would be but it left a sour taste in her mouth all the same. She heard the roar of a rocket. She ducked beneath the shrubs and looked up. He flew over her without pausing. At least he had the processing power of an ant and her luck hadn't entirely ran out. She started moving again. Establishing contact with the base was at the top of the list. If she made it to the base, well she wasn't about to her hopes up.

Gadget slowly stood back up and started moving. She wondered for sometime before the jungle began to thin out. Gadget recognized several land marks which meant that somehow she managed to not become completely lost. She scanned the sky for the fliers. It was all open ground from here on out and if they spotted her there was no way she could out run them. She licked her lips and dug the ball of her feet into the ground. Three, two, one! She bolted out of the jungle.

She could hear the gears in her legs working harder then they ever had to before. After several minutes she found that the running was almost effortless. She pushed a little harder and the legs pumped harder. Gadget smiled as zoomed past rocks and pillars.

_____________________________________________________

Cheetor sat at his station tapping on the panel. The base was quiet and everyone seemed bored, but he couldn't figure out why exactly. Dinobot and Rattrap were still keeping each other in check, but it lacked the…intensity it once had and not nearly as fun to watch. Rhinox was working on something that he would never get to use. Big Bot was just thinking. Gadget was gone with Airazor and Tigertron.

"Hello, is anyone there?!"

Cheetor jumped as the comm came to life. Everyone stared at him as he cleared his throat and answered, "Hey, Gadget, you guys back already?"

"We ran into trouble. Tigertron and Airazor are trapped in a cave not far from Snowstalker's grave and we got separated. I'm," gunshots echoed through comm. Big Bot was standing at Cheetor's side. Gadget let some of her human curses fly. "Inferno, Terrorsaur, and Blackarachnia are hot on my ass! I won't be able to out run them much longer."

"Just hold on a little longer, Gadget. We're coming." Optimus motioned for everyone to move out.

They all stopped as Gadget screamed, "Get off me!" They listen to as she struggled against her opponent. Then there was silence.

"You stupid Ant! You couldn't have just picked her up. It looks like you killed her."

Optimus's eyes flared.

"Negative, Widow, her heat signature indicates that she is still functioning. We have not failed the Royalty. I shall make sure that the fleshling causes no more trouble and return her to the colony."

"Right." They heard Inferno take off and then the comm scrapped along the ground. "Sorry Maximals, looks like the human is ours."

Then all there was, was static. Cheetor looked up at Big Bot. He had seen him mad before, but this was beyond mad. After a few moments he regained his composure. "Rattrap and Cheetor, see if you can locate Tigertron and Airazor. Dinobot, your with me. Rhinox, hold down the base."

"Come on, Spots. Stripes and Lady Bird await." Rattrap shuffled away. Cheetor look over at Big Bot and then followed. Cheetor padded slowly behind Rattrap as they made their way to Tigertron and Airazor's location. "Cat got your tongue, Kid?"

"What? No, just worried. I guess. Megatron has Gadget and Big Bot was so mad I thought he was going to blow a gasket! What will happen to Gadget? I can't imagine Megatron being a very good host."

Rattrap stopped, "Listen Spots, Gaddy ain't stupid. She might have been caught but don't count her out just yet. She might even be able to escape without our help. She's smart enough too escape, she just needs some luck."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, and don't tell her I said so. Last thing I need is her thinking I like her," Rattrap hurried on.

___________________________________________________

Optimus landed at Gadget's last known location. Dinobot studied the ground carefully. "What can you tell me?"

"She struggled against one of the Predacons, Inferno most likely. There's blood here, not for any more than a minor wound. The Spider moved off back toward the Predacon base and Inferno no doubt flew her back to the base. What is it you hoped to achieve by me telling you what you already know?" Dinobot looked back at Optimus.

"I don't know," he sighed. "It just seems like we should have done more to protect her. I should have never let her leave the base."

Dinobot growled thoughtfully, "I doubt you would have been able to contain her in the base much longer. If you hadn't she might have simply escaped and then we would have had no idea what had happened to her. For the moment at least, Megatron won't harm her. As for what happens after, well I think we both know what that will be. Let us hope that Gadget doesn't do something to anger Megatron." Optimus stared off toward the Predacon base. Dinobot stared as well, but not because he feared for Gadget's safety. No, it was because he would at last get to see her true potential.


	10. Chapter 10

Gadget took in a deep breath of the hot sulfurous air as she woke up. She knew where she was, there was no doubt. The Predacon base was in the middle of a lava pit. Megatron had her and he was going to get what he wanted if she let him. She took in another deep breath as she lifted herself off the metal platform. A metal chain lifted up with her. Gadget felt a metal collar around her neck with a chain led away from her and into Megatron's hands.

"Ah, it seems our guest has decided to join us," Megatron smiled as he sat in chair. The the other Predacons stood or hovered on around behind him watching. "I do apologize for the…leash, but you have the uncanny ability to escape. And I would hate for you to accidentally hurt yourself, yess." Scorponok laughed to his right and Inferno gave her a wicked grin. "Now, what is your name?"

Gadget debated holding her tongue and saying nothing. Megatron waited patiently for her response as the silence dragged on. "Gadget," she answered simply.

"That's not a human name," he seemed amused.

"No, but everyone on Cybertron called me that."

"A fitting name, no doubt," Megatron tapped his chin. "Ah, but where are my manners? Welcome, Gadget to the Darksyde. I know you know who I am, but allow me to introduce to the others since we have never had a chance to properly introduce ourselves. This is Scorponok, my second in-command, Terrorsaur, my aerial command, Tarantulas, my scientist, Blackarachnia, his assistant, Inferno, my loyal soldier, and lastly."

Waspinator flew straight at Gadget screaming, "Give Waspinator's arm back." Gadget backed away as he grabbed at her. His arm had been replaced with polished scraps of metal pieced together to look like a hand. He managed to grab the collar and he began to shake her violently before raising her above his head, "Give Waspinator's arm back!"

Gadget glared down at him, "I don't have it!" Gadget kicked at the base of his new arm and it broke. She fell back to the platform. It rocked and Gadget shifted her balance to steady it again. She ripped the arm off the collar and threw it over the edge.

"Nooooo!" Waspinator plunged after it in a desperate attempt to save it.

Megatron laughed, "Now I understand. Those legs of yours must have been a…gift from the Council of Elders. That does explain a great deal, yess."

Gadget looked down at the large hole in her pants just below her knee. All the trouble she went through to hide it from the others and now all of the Predacons know. She rallied herself glared at Megatron, "They are payment for something taken from me."

"How interesting." Tarantulas moved closer. "I've never seen our technology fused with organic material. Who did this?"

"I don't know the names of the Maximals who worked on my legs, but it took weeks for them to even function. I won't let you mess with them," Gadget tried to keep her voice from trembling.

"You are your guest here, Gadget. There's no reason to fear hurt from us, unless you were to refuse our…hospitality. I have had quarters prepared for you if you wish to see them," he floated the chair close enough for her to cross.

She didn't know what his game was, but at the moment she has no choice but to play along. Gadget grabbed onto the arm of his chair and crossed over, "Please, this heat is killing me." They left the command deck and Megatron marched her down the halls of the base. She made a mental map but there were no obvious exits to the base and she hadn't been awake when they had brought her in. She glanced back only to find that she was alone with him.

The click of Megatron's feet stopped and she looked forward. He slid open a door, "We head out to dawn. Feel free to enjoy the food and water we have provided. Tomorrow is sure to be full of surprises."

Gadget noted the heavy lock outside the door as she walked into the room. Megatron threw the slack from the chain into the room and closed the door. She heard the lock slam down. It was a prison cell no matter how they dressed it up. The bed and chair were lined with the fur of various creatures that they must have hunted down for sport. A bowl of fruit sat of the table along with some water.

Gadget went straight for the water. She stopped before taking the first sip and sniffed it. She won't put it past them to poison the water. Gadget dipped her finger in the water and tasted it. It tasted normal but she still didn't trust it.

She sighed and sat down. She worried about Tigertron and Airazor. It seemed like a stupid thing to worry about given her own situation but she couldn't help herself. Gadget sighed. Tigertron would be fine, except for his pride being wounded, and Airazor would recover. Airazor had always been a bit of a mystery to her but from their limited enteractions Gadget knew she didn't like her. As for as she knew, she had never done anything or said anything to offend her. In fact, the only time they were even in the same room was when Tigertron was around. She was always butting in on their conversations and today was suppose to be for Tigertron, but no, she had to be there. If she didn't know better she would think that Airazor was jealous!

She stopped. If Tigertron was in love then why could Airazor be jealous. Maybe she was reading too much into but it made sense. How did Airazor even think that would work? Even if you ignore the fact they are different species, their interests were at polar opposites. Gadget would no sooner give up her tech then Tigertron would the forest. Yeah, they both enjoyed talking to each other but that didn't mean they were in love.

Gadget stopped, here she was sitting in the Predacon and she was worried about why Airazor was jealous. It was a stupid thing to do. She should be worried about how to get out of this. With that she slapped her legs on her legs and stood back up. Gadget chugged a glass of water and began searching the room for anything she could use to escape.

**___________________________________________________**

Megatron watched as the human, Gadget, began to search the room. She had the Maximal's incurable persistence and the human determination and drive that he had heard so much about. Even with a that, looking at this human it was difficult to see how they had had such an impact on the Great War, but everyone agreed that without the humans the original Megatron would have won.

"Royalty, there is a Maximal signature approaching," Inferno grabbed his attention.

"Only one?"

"Yes, Royalty. Optimus Primal. Shall I make him burn?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Not yet, open a channel to him," Megatron ordered. Inferno nodded when the connection was made. "Optimus Primal, have you come to retrieve the human?"

"Yes, I've come to negotiate her release. What is it you want?" Primal's voice carried an edge of irritation and anger in it.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can offer me that be an equal trade, and I can assure you that she would be dead long before you reach her if you were to attempt a rescue. Good-bye, Optimus Primal." Megatron cut off the mic. The signal stayed in the area for a time before moving away. That would not be the last they saw of the Maximals and they were moving faster than he had anticipated. Primal was far more aggressive than normal.

"Inferno, wake the others. I have a change in plans," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, my Queen," Inferno left.

Megatron growled quietly. "I hate when he calls me that."

**___________________________________________________________________**

Gadget quickly rolled out from under the bed as she heard footsteps and the latch on her door scraped against the wall. She stood as the door opened and Scorponok walked in. "Time to go, human." She watched as he bent down to pick up the end of the chain with his pincers.

Gadget pulled the chain away, "Did something happen?"

He shot her a look of annoyance as he moved toward the chain again, "Nothing for you to be concerned about." Gadget pulled the chain away again. He snapped at it again and Gadget rolled it up in her arms.

He looked down at her as she offered him the end with a smile, "Just trying to help."

He snagged it from her and escorted her through the base. He wasn't taking her back to the command center, it was the wrong way. Scorponok turned a corner and moonlight filled a large hole in the side of the ship. All of the Predacons were in their beast forms and waiting for them. Scorponok handed the chain over to Megatron's tiny hands and transformed.

"I do hope we didn't disturb you, but I'm afraid I had to advance the time schedule," Megatron was smiling…kind of Without waiting for a response he turned his attention to his Predacons, "Terrorsaur, Waspinator, circle the area and keep your scanners on full for Maximals. Blackarachnia and Scorponok take point. Tarantulas and Inferno, you have the rear. I will be in the center with Gadget. Now, move."

Gadget took her place beside Megatron and the line moved. She could respect Megatron for his ability to get this group of miscreants and glory-hounds to work together. He was probably the only thing keeping these guys from tearing each other part.

Gadget swallowed, "So where exactly are we going? I can't image too many things that I could do that you or one of your lackeys couldn't."

"Are you familiar with the alien artifacts that litter the planet?" he answered.

"I've heard of them," Gadget hadn't actually expected him to answer. "But I haven't seen them for myself."

"Then you should be aware that they have an adverse reaction to us. I have a theory that they may act in a more favorable manner to you."

"You want me to retrieve whatever is there," Gadget thought aloud.

"Precisely," Megatron looked back at her. Her eyebrows creased. Clearly she understood the implications of what he wanted or at the very least had a good idea. The human was clever, a shame she wasn't a Predacon.

After several hours of marching Megatron felt a sudden pull on the chain. Gadget was picking herself off the ground. "Something wrong?"

"Just tripped," she blinked slowly and took in a deep breath.

"It seems the human is tired," Tarantulas crawled up beside her. "Someone will have to carry her if we wish to continue."

"I'm fine," Gadget snapped at him.

"All the same, your pace is painfully slow. Inferno, carry her," Megatron waved him forward.

Gadget's frown deepened. Chained on a leash and on carried like a piece of equipment. Maybe he was trying to humiliate her or show her that she had no control? Maybe she was giving him too much credit. Inferno bent down low and she climbed onto his back. He rose and the line began to move again. Gadget was tired, but sleep was impossible and she wasn't about to show weakness in front of this pack of wolves. They marched all through the night with barely a word spoken between them.

She felt Inferno stop and she opened her eyes. She had been surprised that she had managed to fall asleep with falling off Inferno and even more surprise when she saw they stood at the base of a mountain, which glowed an unnatural blue. She slid off Inferno and followed Megatron to a cave entrance. Strange symbols lined the entrance and Gadget traced them gently.

"We have never been able to decipher the alien hieroglyphs. Do you recognize them?" Megatron asked.

"Some of Earth's ancient languages use hieroglyphs, but ancient and alien languages aren't exactly my area of expertise." Gadget stared into the darkness. "But it means something to someone. A warning, maybe."

"Indeed," Megatron backed several steps away. "Tartanulas, a light for our brave explorer."

A small bot with the light crawled up to her shoulder, "The light should be bright enough to illuminate the hole cave. I also equip a communicator so that you can stay in touch with us. It will also let us know should you be killed." He cackled, "One of Scorponok's spybots has already been destroyed by whatever is protecting the cave."

Gadget sighed, "Wonderful." She took several careful steps into the cave. Her fingers just touched the sides of the cave as she disappeared from the Predacon's line of sight.

"Human, can you hear me?" Tarantulas' voice echoed through the cave.

"Yeah, I hear you. About how far did the spybot make it in?"

"Oh, about where you are now," he answered.

She hadn't missed the amusement in his voice as she stopped. Gadget grabbed her light and searched the floor. There, the remains of the bot were stuck under a large rock. It was either an accident or it set off a trap, but how was it set off? Gadget didn't see any symbols nearby, but better safe than sorry. She grabbed several small rock and tossed them passed where the destroyed bot was. Each landed on the ground and...nothing happened.

Half disappointed she passed the rocks. At the least she was smarter than Scorponok's little bots. She continued onward through the cave. The cave itself began to changed from earth to an organic material. "Interesting," Gadget brushed her fingers along it. It shimmered blue and filled the cave with the same unnatural blue light. She looked away at the area and found markings on the wall and again on the floor. "Well, that has to mean something." Her father drilled into her that the most obvious answer is usual the right one. So, that was exactly what she was going to do. She memorized the order the symbols were, secretly hoping that the alien read left to right, and moved over to the patterned floor. She gauged the distance between herself and the first spot before jumping. The spot glowed brightly and then faded. Gadget waited. After several moments nothing happened and she finished crossing. She looked back over the flooring and then moved deeper into the cave.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Megatron watched as Gadget solved the first test without much trouble. Whoever these tests were made for it wasn't humans or transformers. Such a simple test wouldn't confuse a creature with basic memory and logic circuits. Not that it mattered. "Inferno follow after the human, but under no circumstances are you to transform into robot mode. Stay out of her sight but make certain she cannot escape with whatever is within the cave."

"She shall not escape our grasp, Royalty, and should she try, she will burn," Inferno moved toward the cave.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gadget stopped and sighed. Her way was blocked by a large wall of the organic matter. There were no hierglyphs or writing on the neighboring walls and no obvious clues of how the pass by it. That meant that it was something less obvious. Gadget touched the wall. The patch she touched flashed red. A sequence of lights flashed across the wall as Gadget pulled back. Once the sequence stopped she stepped back toward the wall. She tapped her leg trying to remember, she hadn't exactly been prepared for a memory game. She touched the ones she thought was the pattern.

The whole wall flashed red. Gadget jumped back as the walls on both sides closed in by several inches and a second wall formed behind her. "Don't want to get this wrong too many times." Gadget went back to the wall and tapped it again. She watch the sequence, tapped the sequence in, and the wall flashed blue. The walls moved back to their original position and the one with lights moved back.

She followed the sequences again and again until the wall vanished. The cave opened into a large opening. A small bit of light filtered down into the center of the opening down on a stone pillar, which was floating in a small pool of water. Gadget circled the opening looking around for more traps or puzzles but there didn't appear to be any. She moved toward the center. As the pillar rotated she saw something large catch the light, a large golden disk. Even from here she could that there were symbols carved into the disc.

She moved to the edge of the pool of water and looked down. The water was crystal clear and deep. Gadget took a breath before plunged into the water. She pushed herself to the surface. The looked down as the small bot's light died and it sank to the bottom. Gadget swam slowly toward the pillar and pulled herself out of the water. She rung the water out of her cloths and hair as best she could before turning to the pillar. The disc was embedded in the stone just above her head. She studied the symbols briefly before searching for a way to release the disc. Nothing, no symbols, no divets in the stone, and no hints. She sighed as she looked up at the disc. There was only one thing left to try. Gadget grabbed at the base of disc and tried to pulled. Her hand slipped, scrapping against the stone pillar. "Shit," she pulled her hand close and inspected it. Numerous small scraps along her knuckles, some of them bleeding. She glared at the disc. This time she carefully searched the edge for something to grab onto.

Suddenly the disc feel forward. Gadget yelped as it fell into her arms and the weight pulled her down to the ground with it. It was about as wide as her chest but it had to weight over 200 pounds. She pulled it on it's side and carefully started to roll it toward the water. "I won't let him have it," she mumbled as she guided.

"The Royalty will be please with you," Inferno's voice shattered the silence. He easily jumped the gap and crawled to her. "If you continue to please him perhaps he will make you his pet." His laughter was deep and merciless. "Hand over the disc."

Gadget frowned. Even if she rolled it the disc wouldn't have reached the water before Inferno got to it. She couldn't run with it she could barely even lift it! Inferno would kill her if she tried. She pushed the disc toward him and he tried to lifted it with his pincers but it slipped. "Blasted disc! Inferno, terrorize!" He lifted the disc easily. The island rocked violently. Inferno and Gadget watched as the rocks began to tumble down. He grasped it firmly and blasted off toward the light.

Gadget dove into the water. She pushed off the island with her legs. She felt the water rush past her. She felt stone and pulled herself out of the water. Huge sections of the ceiling came crashing down as she scrambled to her feet. She dashed across the opening toward. Gadget navigated her way past the falling rocks and back into the cave, but she didn't stop. The dark force her to slow her pace but she held her arms out in front of her.

Gadget stumbled out of the cave. Dust raced out after her, engulfing everything. She cover her mouth as she coughed and squinted.

She stopped as she heard any all too familar weapon charge, "What excellent timing, Gadget. I was just discuss the terms of your release with Optimus Primal." She couldn't see him, but she could hear him smiling. The dust slowly settled and the silouettes of Optimus and Rhinox became visible. "As I said Primal, she is, as of yet, unharmed and functional."

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

"A truce." The word hung in the air.

"You kidnapped one of my crew, force her into harms way, and then expect me to accept that you want a truce? What do you take me for?"

"A Maximal," Megatron answered.

The dust had finally settled enough to see everyone. They all shared the same expression, complete and utter disbelief. Apparently, Megatron had choosen not to share his thoughts with the rest of his crew.

"This is madness! You can't seriously be considering this," Dinobot gained everyone's attention. Optimus didn't look over at him.

"Very well, a cease fire, for as long as it'll last," Optimus shook his head. Dinobot threw his hands up in the air and marched away.

Megatron moved the head away from her, "Til next we meet, Gadget." He wore a triumphant smile.

She glared up at him, "With any luck, the next time will be the last." He laughed as he walked away. The other Predacons followed behind him, if more slowly. Optimus was standing beside her watching them. His expression was sober and serious. "I'm fine, other than my pride," she answered before he had a chance ask.

"Good to know," he turned her to face him. "What did he want from you?"

"I'm not sure if he know what it was, but it's some kind of golden disk. It looked about the same size as the Voyager disk, but the symbols weren't human. I...I don't know what I gave him, but it can't be anything good and thanks to Inferno the cave collapse." She looked toward the others. She noticed that they were all looking down slightly, at the hole and the metal beneath it. "That's been that way for a while."

The Maximals looked between each other. "If you say so, Gaddy." Rattrap shrugged. Rhinox frowned at her. There would be no escaping him now. Cheetor looked like he wanted to touch it. Tigertron just looked relieved and Airazor looked at Tigertron and cast her a glare. Gadget surpressed a sigh.

"Let's head back to base before Megatron changes his mind about the truce," Optimus ordered. "I'll carry you."

Gadget smiled, "Why not? I could use a break." Optimus bent down and gently lifted her up. He took off into the sky with the other Maximals trailing behind.

* * *

A/N: Well, I rewrote this ending about 5 different times. It's pretty pathetic I know, but this was one of the better ones. At one point I had her beating Megatron in a duel, as ridiculous as that sounds. You should also know that I'm not good with puzzles so I'm sorry if mine are a little on the lame side. At least it's done. Reviews are always welcome and a big thanks to Saiyan moon Goddess for continuing to read my stuff.


End file.
